The Last Hope
by The AnimatedGamer
Summary: Trunks tries to return to the past to recruit the help of the Z-Fighters to help him defeat Goku Black. However, a damaged Time Machine and Black's Time ring create a portal not through time, but space throwing Trunks and Black into a completely different dimension. Trunks must enlist the help of this world's heroes in order to defeat Black once and for all! (HIATUS:A/N on PROFILE)
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Hope**

 _ **Prologue to Battle; Trunks' Great Escape**_

" _My name is Trunks. In my time, I am the last remnant of the Saiyan race, as well as the last remaining Z-Fighter, the sole protector of planet Earth._

 _In the years following the fall of the Android assault, the world was finally enjoying an era of peace and rebirth. That is until, the evil wizard Babidi and his lackey Dabura appeared. With help from the Supreme Kai (and my new sword, the Legendary Z-Sword), we were able to stop them achieving their dastardly goal with little loss of innocent bystanders and minimum collateral damage._

 _Unfortunately, the Supreme Kai and his assistant both lost their lives in the battle, but with their greatest foe vanquished, Supreme Kai left this world with no regrets and peace returned to Earth…until HE showed up._

 _This new menace appeared out of nowhere and started aimlessly killing everyone without a hint of regret or remorse, spouting nonsense about cleansing this world from the stench of mortals. That's bad enough, but it gets worse; he introduced himself as Son Goku and looks and sounds just like him (not wanting to taint her best friend's name, my mother calls him Goku Black), but it doesn't stop there._

 _Whoever this fake Goku lookalike really is, he's strong; INCREDIBLY strong. He makes everyone from the Androids to Cell to even Dabura look like rank amateurs in comparison. I can't defeat him alone. Even with help from the newly assembled suppression squad, led by my friend Mai, we were no match for Black's unreal, destructive power._

 _Unable to defeat him and at the end of our rope, my mother and I were left with only one option: to go back in time again and get help from my father, Gohan and the others. It took an entire year, but miraculously, Mother managed to recreate the fuel for my time machine. The bad news however, was that there was only enough for a one-way trip._

 _Our quota for miracles must've ran out the day Mom finally got the fuel, for not even five minutes after I received it, Black found Mother's secret lab and obliterated it…taking her with it._

 _Unable to save my mother, Mai was the only person left I could rely on to help me reclaim what's left of Capsule Corp. and get to the time machine!_

 _We almost made it without a hitch, but at the last possible moment, Black managed to find us yet again. I told Mai to go on without me while I attempted to hold Black at bay long enough for her to escape._

 _While I fought Black (and got my ass handed to me pretty damn hard), Mai managed to fuel up the time machine, but instead of going to the past, she came back to save me from Black. I still remember it clear as day._

 _Black had me by the throat and was no doubt about to finish me off, but then he stumbled backwards clutching the side of his face (he appeared uninjured, but he no doubt at least felt whatever hit him). I turned to the side to see Mai holding her trademark sniper rifle (She must've fired that special bullet the suppression squad developed). Mai then started running to where Black and I were while loading a shotgun._

 _Black recovered from the shock of Mai's shot and he was looking more pissed off than hurt. Before he could make a move though, Mai threw something at us and yelled "Shield your eyes!"_

 _Flash grenades!_

 _While Black was blinded from Mai's grenades, I took the opportunity to rush backwards to Mai using what little energy I had left._

 _I was about to tell Mai off for not going to the past, but she stopped me by saying, "It has to be you Trunks! It's what Ms. Bulma would've wanted. You're the last hope for this world!"_

 _Before I could reply, Black finally recovered from the flash bangs and was looking even angrier than before._

" _Irritating human!"_

 _As soon as those words left his mouth, Mai shouted "GO!" at me and ran at Black, shotgun at the ready._

 _I wanted to grab her arm and take her with me, I didn't want to make the trip alone, but I knew in my heart that without a distraction, Black would catch us effortlessly and I didn't have the energy to try and fight him again. Turning around and not looking back, I ran to Capsule Corp as fast as I could._

 _I finally made it to the time machine which was powered up and had the coordinates set. All that was left to do was hit the "GO" button, figuratively speaking._

 _As the time machine rose into the air, my eyes widened as I saw Black's cursed energy sword hand pierce through Mai's chest. Before the spark of life left her eyes though, I was able to read her lips and make out a final message: '_ _ **I love you…Trunks**_ _'._

 _At that point, I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. That bastard Black had taken EVERYTHING away! Countless of innocents, the cities we worked so hard to rebuild, my mother, and now the woman who I just learned returned feelings I secretly had for her. I inwardly swore I'd make him pay. My thoughts of grief and vengeance were cut short by a loud 'CLANG' sound followed by a small 'BANG'. I looked through the transparent dome to see…BLACK!?_

' _How the hell did he get to me so fast!?' I thought. 'And what was that sound?' My answer came in the form of sparks flying off the side of the time machine. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out that he damaged the time machine somehow. We were still airborne, but I knew it was only a matter of time before it came crashing back down._

" _Did you really think you could escape me, Saiyan?" Black asked, his hand on the dome._

' _So this is it,' I thought. After all the hardships and sacrifices we made to get this far, it was all for naught. In the end, I wouldn't make it back. Back to the past. With the time machine damaged and me out of energy to resist, I closed my eyes as I prepared to join Mai, Mom and the other Z-Fighters in the next world. 'I'm sorry everyone…I failed.'_

 _To my surprise, we were suddenly bathed in a green glow. Also to my surprise, it was coming from Black's ring. Even more so, Black looked just as shocked as me. Neither of us had time to ponder as lightning flew out of the time machine and electrocuted us both. Before I finally lost consciousness, I took one last look out of the dome to see Black get sucked into a black vortex that seemed to appear out of nowhere._

 _I could feel the vortex pulling at the time machine and knew that I would be following Black into the dark hole but with no way to prevent it, I finally let the darkness take over my body and passed out. Little did I know that when I woke up, an adventure greater than I could've expected was about to begin._

 **[To Be Continued]**

 _ **(A/N: Welcome to my new story. This one's a Dragon Ball/Justice League crossover. I've had this idea in my head ever since the Goku Black Arc in Dragon Ball Super ended, but this story was also inspired by two stories with similar premises of Trunks appearing in the DC Universe [**_ _A Malfunction_ _ **by JKFallen and**_ _The New Face of Justice_ _ **by Comorep677. I highly recommend both stories] Any ways, this chapter was just a set up so there's not much explicit action. That should change in the next 1 or 2 chapters. Before I forget, the DC side of things will be PRIMARILY based off of the DC Animated Universe with possibly some snippets of other animated DC properties(such as Young Justice and the Justice League animated movies) thrown in for good measures, so some of the DC Characters may not be as strong as their comic book counterparts(Most of my DC knowledge stems from the cartoons, and while I have been reading SOME old and current DC comics in my spare time, my overall DC lore PALES in comparison to my DB knowledge). Also, while this chapter was from Trunks' point of view, the rest of the story will be in the third person.)**_

 _ **P.S: Sorry fans, but Mai's ACTUALLY dead this time so I doubt we'll be seeing her again. And that sucks because I really liked Trunks and Mai together, but it had to be done.**_

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Hope**

 _ **(A/N: In response to a few reviews,**_

 _ **I know the first chapter was short, and I can assure you the rest will be longer. And to those curious about how the DC Characters will stack up to Trunks and Black, I will only say that I**_ **WON'T** _ **high ball the DBZ Characters (at least not Trunks), but I also don't intend to low ball the DC characters. Like I said, the DC World is also something of an amalgam. The DCAU is the MAIN influence, but I am taking into account feats and events from other DC Animated Properties like Young Justice, Teen Titans, and a few animated movies. I'll attempt to make sense of everything further down the line (as I can't stand contradictions), but just keep this in mind for now.)**_

 _Arrival in Metropolis; The Mysterious Man in the UFO_

A typical day in the city of Metropolis. Bright blue sky, many of the citizens went about their own business enjoying the sunshine, everything was just…

 **FWOOSH!**

Also typical in Metropolis was the daily weirdness from simple bank robberies to giant robot attacks and everything in between. Many citizens felt some form of familiarity as a black portal opened in the sky. Many of the citizens remembered what happened last time portals appeared in the sky, but no one was prepared for what came out of the portal.

As the hole closed, a large yellow…something came out of it and fell down to Earth with a sickening _'CRASSHHH!'_ Many bystanders approached the Unidentified Falling Object, with some opting to call the cops.

[Daily Planet]

Clark Kent was currently working on his latest news story(which had something to do with a meeting at the UN), when his typing was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Hey Clark, have you seen Jimmy anywhere?" Lois asked.

"I think he's in the men's room. Why?" Clark answered.

"Sorry Smallville, but you'll have to get that info elsewhere," Lois said rushing towards the restrooms.

"What's gotten her so excited?" Clark thought aloud.

"You mean you didn't hear Kent?" came the voice of Perry White.

"Chief? What's up?" Clark asked turning around.

"So you really _didn't_ hear," Perry noted.

"Hear what?"

"Apparently, some black hole opened up in the sky just over downtown and some round thing fell out of it," Perry explained. "The cops are already on the way to investigate, and I want anything they find and everything they _didn't_ find on my front page by tomorrow, get it?"

"Got it."

"Then get goin' Kent, if you wanna beat Lois to the scoop!" On that note, Perry returned to his office while Clark made his way to the elevator.

Inside the elevator, Clark removed his glasses and opened the front of his shirt, revealing the oh so familiar symbol of the world's greatest hero.

[At the crash site]

Lois and Jimmy had driven up to the wreckage and Lois had instantly began questioning the nearby police officers once she stepped out of her car.

"So officer, any idea what the thing that crashed here is?" she asked.

"So far all we can tell is that it's some kind of vehicle, Ms. Lane," the policeman replied. "It's hot too, the dome's been melted shut so we've been tryin' to get it open, with caution of course since we can't tell what's inside with all that smoke everywhere."

"Maybe I can help," chimed in a voice Lois knew all too well.

"Superman!" Sure enough, Superman landed in front of the two.

"What's the situation?" Superman asked.

"According to our boys in blue, the thing that crash landed here is a weird vehicle and they can't see or _get_ inside," Lois explained.

Superman turned to the wreckage and used his X-Ray Vision to see through the smoke and inside the vehicle. The figure inside was an unconscious young man with purple hair in tattered clothes with a sword on his back. Upon closer investigation, he appeared to be both exhausted and injured as well.

With an inaudible gasp, Superman blurted out, "He needs help!" and quickly zipped into the smoke cloud.

Onlookers could only hear shattering glass as in the next instant, Superman came back out of the cloud and gently set the 'pilot' down on the ground. Turning back towards the wreckage, Superman took a deep breath and blew all the smoke away revealing the vehicle to the public eye.

"Wonder what goose laid _that_ golden egg," Jimmy joked while taking snapshots. Lois rolled her eyes, but then noticed something on the side of it.

"Hey, what's that written there?"

"Written where?"

Lois slowly approached the machine, with Jimmy right behind. Once the two got to see it up close, they noticed the letters 'H-O-P-E' etched into the side.

"Hope?"

"Soo…does that mean our mystery pilot isn't here to turn us over to Darkseid or something?" Jimmy asked half sarcastically.

A team of paramedics approached the unconscious young man's body and prepared to hoist him onto a gurney. This would prove to be more difficult than they expected as the sword on his back weighed him down…a LOT. Thankfully, they eventually managed to slip him out of the strap of the sword's scabbard and got him onto the gurney.

While the meds were getting set to put Trunks into the ambulance, a couple of the policemen went to retrieve the sword as evidence. As expected, they were unable to lift it even an inch off the ground.

"What's the matter?" Superman asked.

"The damn sword's too heavy!" one of the cops answered, still struggling to lift the sword

With a light grin, Superman lifted the Z-Sword, with relative ease, outwardly at least. He had to admit, the sword was a heavier than he expected it to be. He actually had to try when he picked it up, though he was able to let it go unnoticed. That's when it dawned on him.

"Wait!" Superman exclaimed.

"What is it?" One of the meds asked.

"Change of plans. I think you should leave this up to me and the League." Superman answered.

"What? How come?"

"Think for a moment; You couldn't lift the sword, but I could and yet it was on our mysterious visitor's back," Superman explained.

"So?"

"So, if he actually uses this thing, think about how strong he'd have to be."

"I think I get what you're saying, but what does that mean Superman?"

"I think that means there may be much more to him than meets the eye."

The medic nodded in understanding and stepped away from Trunks.

Gently putting Trunks over his shoulder and grabbing the Z-Sword, Superman put a free finger to his ear and called to Martian Manhunter.

"J'onn, two to the watchtower, and have our medical staff on standby," he ordered.

"Copy that Superman, and may I assume this has something to do with that UFO that crash landed in Metropolis?" J'onn asked.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Superman chuckled.

J'onn grinned and was all set to transport Superman to the Watchtower as soon as he got the green light.

Superman gave a few last-minute directions to the police to not let ANYONE else near the ship until he or someone else from the League came back. With that, he called J'onn again and was transported to the Watchtower with Trunks and the Z-Sword in hand.

[Elsewhere]

A black vortex similar to the one that had appeared in Metropolis had opened up in the skies of a rural area. Unlike the one in Metropolis, instead of a ship popping out, the shape of a single person appeared.

The person in question was unconscious when he came out of the portal, but with his eyes darting open, he fixed his position in midair and landed gently, feet first on the ground.

"Damn that accursed Saiyan!" Black swore. "After all the work I went through to find a timeline where none of the Gods could oppose me, that infernal Trunks did something to send me here! Wherever here is."

"Hey buddy!"

Black turned to see a man on a tractor addressing him.

"Hey there fella, you lost or something?" the driver asked.

Black didn't respond.

"If you want I can point ya in the direction of the nearest town," the driver offered.

Black's response was to narrow his eyes and raise his hand to the tractor driver. While the driver looked at Black in confusion, Black's hand started glowing in a threatening black light.

Getting the feeling things were about to take a bad turn, the tractor driver prepared to dismount his vehicle and try to run away.

Smirking, Black fired a medium sized Ki Blast at the tractor and blew it up, killing the driver as well.

"I don't know how I got here," Black thought out loud. "But it seems a God's work is never truly done."

"Before I get started though, I should probably make sure I can do my work unimpeded." Black then closed his eyes and attempted to search for Trunks' energy signal.

"Hmm…so far nothing." Black looked to the sky, his eyes narrowed. "But I've got a feeling I haven't seen the last of him." His dark expression becoming one of twisted pleasure.

"Oh well. Since I know these humans are going to try and oppose me anyway, I might as well just get started eliminating the vermin of this world just as I did on Earth." Black chuckled.

"First, I should introduce myself to this world properly," Black said. 'And to do that, I should probably go to the place that's the most heavily populated,' he mentally added.

Slowly ascending into the sky, Black closed his eyes once more and began sensing the life forces of this world, aiming to find the area where the most were gathered together. Given how weak humans were, and the fact that this world easily had more humans than the Earth he came from, this proved to be more difficult than he would've liked.

Suddenly, Black's eyes shot open as he noticed an unusually large energy signal.

'What was that? That wasn't Trunks' energy, but that energy was FAR too high to be from any normal Earthling,' he thought. "Oh well, I guess wherever that energy was is a good place to start."

With that Black descended a few feet and with a burst of black energy, he shot off towards that large energy.

[The Watchtower]

An instant later, Superman appeared into the JL Watchtower with the League's new guest (and his heavy new toy) in hand.

Superman was immediately approached by some of the Watchtower's med staff who had a stretcher at the ready.

"Superman? What happened?"

Superman turned to see John Stewart, the Green Lantern, and the Flash.

"Something crash landed in Metropolis," Superman started. "And our new young _friend_ here was the pilot," he finished placing Trunks on the stretcher.

"So…what's his story?" Lantern asked.

"Don't know yet. He's been unconscious since we found him, figured we'd ask him when he wakes up. Judging from his ship, clothes and injuries, I think it's safe to assume he's been through something pretty gruesome," Superman explained.

After hearing Superman's story, Flash took notice of the sword in his hand and whistled.

"Whoa Supes, where'd you get that sword?" Flash asked.

"It belongs to our _guest_ ," he replied.

"Really? Mind if I see it up close?"

"I…wouldn't recommend it Wally."

"Awww come on! I never get to examine these sort of things," Flash whined.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Superman said with a grin.

Raising the sword, Superman let Flash grab the hilt with both hands and then let go of it. Flash instantly dropped down as he felt the full weight of the sword and slammed against the floor face first.

A spectating Green Lantern couldn't contain his laughter and let out a loud, hearty chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, real funny," Flash said picking himself up.

"I tried to tell ya," Superman said between a soft giggle.

"Alright, my pain aside, how the hell is anyone supposed to fight with a thing that heavy?" Flash asked.

"And that's what I want to find out," Superman cut Flash off. "The fact that he even has the sword makes it safe to assume that he _can_ wield the heavy sword, so it might also be safe to assume that he has super strength since I'm the only one who's been able to even lift it thus far. I figured it'd be best to bring him to the Watchtower where some of us can keep an eye on him instead of leaving him in a heavily populated area like Metropolis."

"Pretty solid reasoning Superman," chimed in a familiar deep voice.

"Batman," Superman greeted. "So you know about-."

"The 'UFO' in Metropolis? Yes. As for our friend in the medical bay, I've already sent Supergirl and Green Arrow to keep an eye on him and let us know when he wakes up," Batman replied.

"What about his ship?" Superman asked.

"I was going to call Green Lantern," Batman started. "but since you're already here John."

"Alright, I gotcha," Lantern said heading for the teleporters. He stopped in his tracks when the sound of a large explosion shook the Watchtower.

"What was that?" Flash asked.

As the alarm sounded, Martian manhunter got to work on pinpointing the source of the blast.

"It came from the Medical Wing," he informed them.

"Guess that means our guest is awake," Flash quipped.

[A Few Moments Earlier]

Kara and Oliver were just outside the Medical Wing. Being assigned to watch over an unconscious person wasn't the most glamourous or fun job, but if there's one thing everyone in the league knew, it's that you do NOT oppose Batman.

"You know, you'd think after being on this team for a couple of years, I wouldn't have to do these lame 'guarding' assignments," Supergirl complained.

"It's part of the deal kiddo. Not every job's gonna be a blast," Arrow assured her. "Besides, he has to wake up sooner or later _and_ we're doing this in shifts so we've only got a short time left."

'I guess…and he does look kind of hot,' Kara thought looking back at Trunks' sleeping form.

[Elsewhere]

" _Where am I?" Trunks thought aloud. The last thing he could remember was being in his time machine. For some reason, everything after he started it up was all just a blur. Now, he was just floating aimlessly in a black abyss._

" _ **Trunks!"**_

 _Trunks turned to the direction he heard his name being called. He gasped when he realized it was-._

" _Mother?"_

 _Surely enough, there was Bulma in the flesh (or spirit?). With tears in his eyes, Trunks eagerly rushed to embrace his mother. Before he could reach her though, an ominous black light flashed from her Bulma's chest and began to engulf her entire body._

" _Mother! NOO!"_

" _ **Son, please help!"**_ _Bulma cried extending her hand._

" _MOOOOOOOM!"_

 _Trunks tried to grab Bulma's hand, but before he could, the light had swallowed her completely leaving nothing behind._

 _Falling to his knees, Trunks could only punch the ground in frustration. 'No…how could I fail to save mother? How could I let her die!?'_

" _ **Trunks!"**_

 _Trunks turned around to see another face he never expected to see again._

" _Mai!"_

 _Determined not to go through what he just did with his mother, Trunks dashed to Mai instantly and took Mai in his arms._

" _Thank goodness. I thought I'd lost you!" Trunks sobbed out._

" _ **You did!"**_

 _Before Trunks could even recognize the new voice, he felt a sharp pain through his chest. Looking down, he saw a blade of dark purple energy pierce through Mai's chest and his own._

' _W-what!?'_

 _Trunks stumbled backwards as Mai's lifeless body fell on top of him and he found himself unable to move._

 _Trunks could feel himself slipping, he knew he was about to black out._

 _Before he finally slipped into darkness, he saw the face of Son Goku, a man he once respected, and heard him utter a single phrase._

" _Farewell Saiyan."_

 _That's when everything came back to him._

 _Goku Black, the Suppression Squad, the deaths of Mai, his mother Bulma, and…the Time Machine!_

' _I don't know where this is, and I don't care,' Trunks thought. 'All I know is, I'm NOT GONNA DIE HERE!'_

 _With a yell of renewed vigor, Trunks let his energy explode as he transformed into his Super Saiyan form and the light of the Legendary Warrior illuminated through the darkness._

[The Watchtower]

Supergirl and Green Arrow were caught completely off guard by the sound of the patient's loud yell as well as getting blown back by some unknown force and thrown into the wall.

"What the heck just happened?" Green Arrow asked.

"I think he woke up," Supergirl replied.

The two turned towards the med wing to see the person they were supposed to be guarding out and about, but he looked noticeably different than when he was brought in by the Med Team.

"Uhhhh…wasn't his hair purple before?" Supergirl asked.

"Seriously, that's what's gotten you concerned right now?" Arrow replied, pulling out his bow and an arrow.

Before Supergirl could answer, the patient turned around with a fierce look in his eyes. A look that could be easily read as 'ready for battle.'

"Well, since we're on that topic, I have a feeling that green is NOT his regular eye color," Ollie joked.

Taking a defensive stance, Supergirl prepared herself while Green Arrow drew his bow. They both had a feeling they were in for one crazy battle.

 **To Be Continued-**

 _ **(A/N: And that's a wrap. Sorry to end on a cliffhanger right before a fight [No I'm not], but be here next time as a half-conscious Super Saiyan Trunks tries to fight his way through the Justice League. And what of Goku Black? These questions and more will be answered in due time. Also, I had Trunks land in Metropolis because…well I just felt that starting this off like an episode of Superman TAS would be…fitting. Also, in case I didn't make it clear last chapter, Trunks has the Z-Sword with him instead of the one he used in Super. I'm assuming that his sword in Super is the same one from the Android Saga, just repaired. I felt giving him the Z-Sword would just be cooler as I have a few plans for it. Some you may see coming, some I can assure you won't.**_

 **PS. Before I forget, a moment of silence for that man with the tractor.**

 **Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Hope**

 _ **(A/N: First off, in regards to the concerns that the DC Characters won't hold a candle to someone like Black, allow me to make something a bit more clear: I'm following the**_ **EVENTS** _ **of Justice League/Unlimited, but I will take into account everything I know from DC as a whole when it comes to character abilities; comics, cartoons, almost anything is fair game (key word being 'Almost'). Like I said, I don't want to low ball the DC Heroes, but I also don't want them to be brokenly OP. And the questions about Trunks and Black's strength, for now they're only as strong as they are in the beginning of the arc, so currently Trunks' maximum is Full Powered Super Saiyan 2. And to those wondering if Trunks will get Super Saiyan Rage or if Black will get Super Saiyan Rose, all I'll say is wait and see.)**_

 _Chaos on the Watchtower_

Breathing heavily, Super Saiyan Trunks finally calmed down from his transformation 'high'. The time he was unconscious served as a nice rest to restore some of his energy, but he was still badly injured, and even though he could transform, he was nowhere close to being at his full power. To add insult to injury (almost literally), just being a Super Saiyan was draining what little energy he had left.

Taking a knee to catch his breath, Trunks finally took notice of his surroundings. He realized that he was in some kind of…hospital room? A laboratory?

'Where…where am I?' Trunks thought. He knew that nowhere in his time had the tech for this kind of facility, at least not anymore, and he had a gut feeling that this wasn't his mother's lab in the past.

"Hey!" shouted a feminine sounding voice.

Trunks turned around, and found himself pinned to the wall courtesy of a blonde girl in a red and blue costume with a red cape.

"Okay pal," the girl started. "I don't know what your deal is with nearly blowing us all up, but I think you really need to chill!"

Trunks was beyond confused, but was in no position to question the situation right now. Letting instinct take over, Trunks struck his captor with an energy charged headbutt causing the girl to stumble back and grab her forehead, releasing Trunks.

Setting his sights on his attacker, Trunks flew forward and threw a fierce punch to Supergirl's gut launching her through the viewing glass back into the wall, seemingly falling unconscious.

"That's what she gets for not staying on her guard like I said," said a spectating Green Arrow.

Trunks fell back to one knee as he tried to catch his breath again and contemplate what just happened.

'Wha-what just happened? And who the hell was that girl?' Trunks thought. Before he could ask himself another question, Trunks noticed a green stick fly in his direction and embed itself in the floor.

Looking up, Trunks saw a man dressed in green holding a bow.

"Boom."

Trunks was caught off guard by the stick in the floor exploding. Green Arrow took the opportunity to fire off a volley of exploding arrows in hopes of at least wearing Trunks down, while also creating a cover of smoke.

Green Arrow had an arrow at the ready, but cautiously lowered his bow as he waited for the smoke to clear. He was caught off guard by Trunks launching himself forward through the smoke and socking him in the side of the head. While Arrow stumbled backwards from Trunks' attack, the staggering Super Saiyan managed to fire off a ki-blast at Green Arrow.

The blast hit Green Arrow in the midsection and blew him back a short distance. Lucky for him, he was caught by a man garbed in red with a lightning emblem on his chest.

"Sorry I'm late GA, had to weed through a tough crowd to get here," Flash joked. "So, where's our houseguest?" he asked.

Green Arrow turned to see that Trunks had taken the opportunity to make himself scarce just as Kara began to climb out of the person sized hole in the wall.

"What'd I miss?" Kara asked shaking her head.

"That's my line, Supergirl," Flash responded. "Though from the looks of things, it looks like I missed one hell of a fight."

Kara crossed her arms and turned her head away from the two men.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was _that_ much of a fight."

"That's putting it lightly kid," Green Arrow added.

The trio turned to see Batman, Superman, and Green Lantern finally catch up to Flash, and John asked, "What the hell happened here?"

"Long story short, the purple haired guy turned his hair blonde, started glowing gold and got away," Arrow summed up.

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Batman asked.

"We did…but he attacked us, though it was most likely in self-defense since technically a certain young Kryptonian attacked him first," Ollie replied gesturing to Supergirl.

"Kara," Superman said sternly.

"I know, I _know_! Questions first, punch later," she whined.

Batman narrowed his eyes. Though he didn't know how the recent fight went down, he could tell from the damaged medical bay, as well as the imprint in the wall, that the mysterious young man was certainly not someone to be taken lightly. The fact that he was loose on _his_ ship, was just enough cause for alarm. Putting a finger to his earpiece, he contacted Martian Manhunter.

"J'onn, sound the alarm. He's escaped and is somewhere on the ship."

"Roger that Batman," J'onn replied. A few button presses later, the inside of the Watchtower was bathed in red flashing lights as J'onn's voice echoed through the speakers.

"Attention all Leaguers and staff members, we have a runaway on the station. I repeat, intruder alert! This is not a drill! If you must engage him, do so with intent to subdue. Also, exercise caution. Subject does appear to be in a weakened state, but is still considered hostile. Repeat, subject is vulnerable but dangerous!"

[Meanwhile]

Miraculously, Trunks managed to zip away from the two before just as the red guy showed up. Still weakened, he finally powered out of Super Saiyan, and tried to find a secluded area to recuperate.

After stumbling around for what felt like a long while, Trunks finally found a place to lay low: a janitorial closet. It wasn't the most graceful (or original) of hiding places, but beggars can't be choosers, he figured.

Sensing that he was finally alone, Trunks sat down, legs crossed and went over everything that had happened since he woke up.

'Okay Trunks, your time machine's missing, you were attacked by a girl who apparently has crazy strength (and a damn hard head) and a green…archer guy, and to make matters worse, you're lost in some kind of…I don't even know…a weird station? Maybe?'

"Where the hell am I!?" Trunks thought aloud. "Also, when am I?" 'I know for a fact that nobody in the past or my present has the means for a high-tech base like this.' That's when Trunks remembered what happened before he passed out.

"Wait, when Black damaged the Time Machine, I remember some weird black hole!" 'Could that have something to do with where I am? Wait a sec…BLACK! Did he send me here? Is he here too!? What if instead of the past, I've been flung further into the future!' Trunks panickily thought.

Trunks' near hysterical series of questions was interrupted by the sound of a large blaring alarm. Cracking the closet door open, he saw numerous people in uniforms, as well as others in odd looking costumes race passed him, and they all seemed to be heading in the same direction.

'I don't know what's going on, but something tells me I don't wanna get involved.' He thought. His worries were confirmed by a deep voice saying something about 'Intruder' and 'Subdue'. He didn't have to be the son of a genius to figure out that everyone was looking for him. Feeling his best option was to stay hidden, he quietly closed the door and curled into a ball to begin the long process of waiting for the heat to die down.

[A few moments later]

Trunks was beginning to grow restless. The alarm hadn't died yet, and he could still hear movement coming from the other side of the door. All he could do was hope that sooner or later he'd get a chance to slip away again and maybe find a new place to hide.

Thinking he'd best prepare for the moment someone inevitably found him, he turned around and grabbed both a nearby broom and mop. Trunks was more than capable of fighting without a weapon, but felt compelled to use something to defend himself with since he wasn't at 100% strength right now, and with the Z-Sword missing, he'd have to make do with the resources at hand.

While Trunks held both tools in hand to try and decide which one would be more suited for him, he froze upon hearing the unpleasant click of the door behind him sliding open.

Trunks slowly turned around to see a man and woman both dressed in the same purple uniform, both with shocked expressions on their faces.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed and Trunks broke it the only way he knew how. "Uhhhh…hey."

The next instant, the man pushed the woman behind him and the man pulled out what looked like some kind of communicator and yelled, "I got him! I got him! He's in Sector V3!"

Panicking, Trunks quickly threw the broom he was holding and it hit the man squarely in the stomach knocking him out. Seeing the woman run away with a shriek, Trunks quickly ran in the opposite direction. The gig was up!

[Higher in the Watchtower]

J'onn had received the staff member's message and informed the remaining JL founders currently on the station. Wasting no more time, Batman, Superman, Flash and Lantern each moved to converge at their destination.

[With Trunks]

Trunks was NOT having a good day so far. It was bad enough he had thoroughly gotten his ass kicked by Black earlier, and that run in with the caped girl didn't help his morale either. Right now, he was getting chased and shot at by another flying girl in a red, white, and blue costume with a pointed staff, a white robot (more freaking androids!) and…a cowboy?

Narrowly avoiding each shot thrown his way, Trunks somersaulted forward and turned back to his pursuers.

'I am so getting sick of this!'

Trunks held his hand out forward and it began glowing blue. "Burning…STORM!" With a spirited yell, Trunks fired a volley of large balls of blue energy. Not taking the time to aim, the blasts exploded around the trio of chasers and whipped up a huge cloud of smoke. Taking the chance, Trunks powered up and flew away in a burst of energy. Sensing he was a decent distance apart, Trunks landed in a nearby corridor to catch his breath.

Trunks leaned back against the wall, and that's when he made the most shocking discovery yet.

"Space…I'm in SPACE!?"

Surely enough, adjacent the wall Trunks was leaning on was a transparent window revealing the blackness of outer space. What caught Trunks' eye though was the absolutely stellar view of what had to be Planet Earth.

Trunks was mesmerized at how breathtaking the blue planet looked from way up high. This view brought up memories of the stories of his mother, Gohan and Krillin's trip to Planet Namek, and he couldn't help but wonder if they felt the same sense of amazement as him when _they_ could see Earth from this point of view.

Trunks felt like he could've spent hours just looking at Earth, the world he was sworn to protect, but his viewing was cut short when he heard two female voices approaching him.

Trunks looked to his left to see a green-haired woman blocking his path. When Trunks tried to backtrack, he came face to face with a white-haired woman in a blue outfit. Before Trunks could make a move, the green haired woman ignited in a burst of green flames and flew straight into him.

Caught off guard by this unexpected development, Trunks stumbled backwards and fell into…a wall of ice? He turned to see the white-haired woman give him a playful wink as the green, fiery woman conjured up a ring of green flames around him.

Trunks had officially had enough. He was sick of being chased, sick of feeling trapped, sick of getting attacked, it was time to go on the offensive. Trunks knew he didn't have a lot of energy, but at this point, he didn't care anymore. With a loud desperate yell, Trunks once again transformed into a Super Saiyan, the shockwave extinguishing the fire and blowing Ice into her icy wall.

While Fire attempted to defend herself from the force of Trunks' transformation, the desperate Super Saiyan flew up to Fire and backhanded her into the wall. Not wanting to waste any more time, Trunks flew away in a golden flash.

[A short moment later]

Super Saiyan Trunks was aimlessly flying through the station, looking for something, ANYTHING that he thought would help him out. The encounters with various staff and Leaguers didn't help his situation either. Whenever Trunks encountered anyone, he'd quickly fire a kiai wave at them before they could make a move, and instantly fly away. More than a few times, he'd been on the receiving end of a few good energy blasts courtesy of either one of the Leaguers or the Watchtower's defenses.

This kept up for a good long while. Eventually, Trunks found himself in a large open room with a circular device in the center and what looked to be some crazy tricked out computer above it.

Trunks knew he had to keep moving, but seeing all this incredible tech, he couldn't help but stop and think about how much his mother would be having a field day with these machines.

Trunks' marveling was inevitably cut short as the battered and bruised Super Saiyan felt a particularly intimidating presence appear behind him, seemingly from nowhere.

Trunks turned to see a green humanoid being in a blue cloak floating above him. He obviously wasn't an earthling, but he didn't seem to be a Namekian either, despite subtly reminding Trunks of Piccolo in the way he seemed to carry himself.

"You have nowhere left to run my friend," J'onn started. "Your only option is surrender."

Being the son of the two most stubborn people in his world, Trunks obviously wasn't going to agree to the Martian's ultimatum. Not wanting to hear any more options of 'surrender', Trunks rushed at J'onn with an angered yell.

J'onn made no effort to dodge Trunks' attack as he made himself intangible and allowed Trunks to fly right through him. Needless to say, Trunks was bewildered by his opponent's unusual power. Before he could make another move though, he was suddenly wrapped up by an…alien snake thing?

Surely enough, J'onn had taken the shape of a serpent like creature and held Trunks in tight bind. Between grunts and yells, Trunks struggled to break free of his confinement, but the more he tried, the tighter J'onn seemed to squeeze. Trunks knew that if this kept up, he'd likely pass out again, and given that he was weakened and trapped in space with a bunch of superhumans, that didn't sound very favorable.

All out of options, Trunks knew he had only one card left to play. He wanted to avoid doing it, because he knew it'd drain what little energy he had left, but when you're getting the life squeezed out of you by a giant snake monster, why not take a risk to save yourself.

His pained yell becoming a desperate scream, Trunks' aura flared up and his muscle mass greatly increased. With his body bulked up and his physical strength increased, Trunks was able to force J'onn off him. Quickly grabbing him by the tail, Trunks slammed J'onn into the wall. Quickly pulling him back, Trunks threw a hard punch in J'onn's face knocking him into the wall again.

J'onn shapeshifted back to his regular form and shook off the dizziness in time to see Trunks fire a blast of energy at him. With no time to move out of the way, J'onn phased through the wall dodging the shot.

Trunks floated in midair in a defensive stance, trying to prepare for J'onn's next attack, only to find that he hadn't phased back into the room he was in. Sensing that he was finally safe for the moment, Trunks powered down into his normal state, panting heavily.

The transformation to Super Saiyan Grade 3 had left Trunks feeling exhausted. He hadn't even intended to use that form, instead wanting to ascend properly, but given his power, or lack thereof, before the transformation, Grade 3 was the best he could manage. Thankfully, he was all alone now and could finally see if the machine would be able to help him in anyway.

Before he could make another move, he felt something else wrap around him. Looking down he saw it was some kind of rope. Turning behind him, he saw a woman with long black hair wearing a tiara and a pretty revealing red, white, and blue outfit pulling the rope tightly.

Trunks naturally tried to break free from his bindings, but to his surprise and confusion, he couldn't seem to break the rope. What's worse, he couldn't even transform again after dealing with J'onn.

"This ends now!" she said sternly. With a fierce yank, Diana pulled Trunks out of the air and slammed him into the floor hard.

Trunks could only scream as he felt his weakened body impact with the cold hard metal. To make matters worse, Diana wasn't ready to let up yet. Ascending into the air, she reeled in a small amount of her lasso and began to swing Trunks around and around, steadily gaining speed with each rotation. After a good thirty seconds of spinning, Diana extended the length of her lasso and swung Trunks once more with all her strength, releasing him from her lasso.

Trunks was too drained to attempt to stop himself from getting tossed around. When he felt the rope release him, he saw he was approaching another person he hadn't noticed before, a woman with wings holding a metal stick. Trunks saw the stick appear to light up and saw the woman fly closer to him.

With a fierce "Hyyaaagh!" Shayera swung her electric mace right in the side of Trunks' head, knocking him to the floor. The pain and fatigue finally took its toll on Trunks and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness. Before he completely blacked out, he made out the forms of the two women from before as well as the green man.

As Trunks finally fell unconscious, only one thing crossed his mind. 'What…what's gonna happen to me…'

 **To Be Continued-**

 _ **(A/N: And that's a wrap. I think I probably could've done Trunks' encounters with the Leaguers a bit better, but I think I made the little skirmishes believable enough, especially considering, and I cannot stress this enough, Trunks was NOT at full power, even in Super Saiyan (he still has his injuries from fighting Black in Chapter 1, remember?). Also, for those of you wondering where Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl came from at the end, I promise I'll explain that next chapter. Also, Burning Storm is an attack from the game Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in case you didn't know. Next time, everyone gives diplomacy a chance as Trunks and the League get acquainted properly, and a certain doppelganger has a change in plans.)**_

 **PS: Happy Belated Memorial Day!**

 **Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Hope**

 _ **(A/N: First off, I'm glad with all the positive reception this story's been getting, BUT, I need to take the time to address more comments and respond to reviews.**_

 _ **Awesome Dude: I have no intention of making this a Harem for Trunks.**_

 _ **Stroziercameron: The Spirit Bomb that killed Buu was NOT universal. It only had the energy of everyone on Earth, and last I checked, a single planet is not the Universe.**_

 _ **Abhinavbarman and Dinosaurchicken: Diana's Lasso of Truth**_ **IS** _ **unbreakable, or at the very least it's supposed to be. For now, let's just say it has Captain America's Shield Syndrome in that it can only be broken by special kinds of shenanigans like say, something that may nullify its magical properties (if that's even possible).**_

 _ **Jackalope89: I understand your concerns and many should be answered this chapter. I admit the reason I had J'onn attack was more just because I thought it'd be cool. When I do fanfics, character accuracy is the ONE THING I strive for above all else, so I'd appreciate it if you (or anyone else reading this) could tell me where I go wrong with certain characterizations. Also, this primarily happens in Season 2 of JLU.**_

 _ **Everybody: Everyone seems to believe that Trunks was weaker than he should've been last chapter, but let me just say again that he was nowhere near his full strength. When Trunks fully recovers and finally gets a chance to fight for real, THEN you can comment on Trunks being strong or weak. Also, don't expect to see the Z-Fighters show up anytime soon…or at all.**_

 _ ***Also, I'll try to make the chapters longer, but I tend to only write as much as I feel is necessary.**_

 _ **With that out of the way, let's get started)**_

 _Questions Aplenty; Meet the Justice League_

"Okay buddy, time to take a chill-," Flash stopped himself upon entering the JL Command Center and witnessing J'onn, Shayera, and Diana over the unconscious form of the mysterious stranger: the latter of which was tied up in Diana's lasso.

"Diana? Shayera? Where've you two been?" Flash asked.

"Long story Flash," Shayera started.

"Let's just say, we're on good terms again," Diana added.

"Whew. Okay, now that that's all squared away, what'd I miss?" Flash asked.

"Not much. I had an altercation with our intruder, then Diana and Shayera took him out," replied J'onn.

"We came aboard the ship and saw him attack J'onn. Personally, I'd have preferred to act sooner, but Shayera insisted we hold back until he dropped his guard, so we did," Diana added.

"Okay, so what's this guy's deal?" Flash asked.

"I do not know. I've yet to read his mind," J'onn revealed

"How come," Flash asked.

"I was the one who instigated our fight. After the Annihilator Armor was stolen, and the Watchtower compromised, I've been on edge," J'onn admitted. "With him already causing problems on the Watchtower, I was not willing to take any chances. I realize now that I may have been hasty in my actions, so I've decided to wait until he awakens before reading his mind."

"What makes you think knocking him out wasn't the right move?" Flash asked. "And who's to say he won't try and attack us again?"

"Just trust me Flash. I don't believe he'll attack us again…unless of course he feels threatened," J'onn assured.

[A short moment later]

Batman, Superman and Green Lantern finally joined the others.

"What'd we miss?" Lantern asked.

"So far, everything and nothing," Flash responded.

Batman approached J'onn. "Have you found out anything yet?" he asked.

"No. I've decided to wait until he awakens before I read his mind," J'onn answered.

"And what if he 'explodes' again like he did in the medical bay?" Batman asked.

"Believe me Batman, that is unlikely to happen again, but if it does I will take full responsibility," J'onn assured him.

"Even so, he's not getting out of my lasso," Diana added. "Speaking of which, I think it's best you leave the interrogation to me."

"Why?" Superman asked.

"The Princesses' favorite toy apparently got an upgrade," Shayera chimed in.

Before anyone could ask what that meant, the leaguers turned to see their captive was coming around.

' _What happened?' Trunks groggily thought. 'And why the hell does my head hurt so much?'_

Trunks slowly opened his eyes to see that he was on a hard, metallic floor. He attempted to pick himself up, but found himself unable to move his arms.

'What the-? What's going on!?'

Now fully awake, Trunks looked down to see that he was tied up in a rope. It was then that the events that occurred before he passed out came rushing back to him, including an unnatural sense of déjà vu.

Getting to his knees, Trunks turned to see a few familiar individuals, and some he didn't recognize. Among them were the green man, the black-haired woman who was currently holding on to his bindings, and the winged woman he recognized as the one who knocked him out.

His eyes quickly narrowing, Trunks hastily demanded, "Who…who are you guys? And where the hell am I!?"

Batman was the first to respond by stepping forward. "We're the ones who'll be asking the questions."

"Calm down Batman," Diana said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I told you, leave the questioning to me." With that Diana slowly approached Trunks.

"Forgive my friend's rudeness, but we really need you to answer a few questions we have," Diana said softly.

"Forgive _my_ rudeness, but I'm not saying anything until you answer my questions," Trunks snapped back.

With a sigh, Diana tightened her grip on her lasso. "What is your name?" she asked.

To Trunks' surprise, the lasso began glowing and…heating up?

"My name is Trunks." He blurted out without realizing it.

There was an awkward silence as the Leaguers registered what was just said.

"Uhhhh…you guys heard that too, right?" Flash asked.

"What'd Diana even do?" Lantern asked.

"Apparently, her lasso's magic and can force people to tell the truth," Shayera answered.

The guys all raised their eyebrows in surprise (and Batman immediately narrowed his afterwards).

"Well uhhh…that would've been useful to know for like, ever ago," Flash groaned. "Also, how do we know it even works, I mean, dude just said his name his was 'Trunks'. Who names their kid after shorts?" he asked.

"Look who's talkin' _'Flash'_ ," Shayera shot back.

"What's wrong with 'Flash?'" he asked.

Ignoring Flash and Shayera's imminent argument, Diana tugged on her lasso pulling Trunks to his feet.

"Let's continue. Why are you here?" Diana demanded.

"I don't know where 'here' is," Trunks forcefully stated.

"How…how are you doing that!?" Trunks asked.

"My lasso compels you to tell me the truth. You cannot resist its power," Diana said sternly.

Green Lantern slowly leaned over towards Superman and asked, "Is it just me or does she look like she's enjoying this a bit much?"

Superman could only shrug his shoulders and grin in amusement.

J'onn stepped forward. "Diana, while your lasso's new powers are quite impressive, I believe it'll be quicker if I take the reins." Handing him the Lasso, Diana stood aside.

"Trunks, I understand that you're lost and mostly confused," J'onn began. "We may be able to help you, but first we need to know your side of the story. With your permission, I'd like to read your memories."

Trunks was hesitant to accept J'onn's offer and took a moment to weigh his options. Either spill his guts thanks to an unbreakable magic rope that forced him to tell the truth, or get his mind probed by an alien. Trunks was primarily an honest man, but he knew that there are some things that are best kept secret. Thinking about it though, he didn't really have much of a choice, especially since he was completely out of energy.

"Three conditions," Trunks began. "First, only read my memories of the past 24 Hours. Second, after you read my mind tell me who you are all and where I am. Third, could you please untie me? My arms are falling asleep here."

J'onn turned around and received nods of approval from Batman and Superman. Facing Trunks, he replied. "Deal."

J'onn released the lasso and handed it back to Diana as Trunks stretched his arms out.

"You'd better brace yourself. This can be pretty intense given the circumstances," J'onn warned.

"I may not be functioning at 100% right now, but trust me, I can handle 'intense'," Trunks replied.

J'onn approached Trunks and looked him dead in the eyes. His own eyes glowing red, J'onn took a full glimpse of Trunks' memories of the last day.

[Trunks' Mind]

 _J'onn looked around and saw nothing but devastation. The world he viewed was dark, bleak, and looked to be decaying. The scene changed to Trunks, and an older blue haired woman in what seemed to be a laboratory. An instant later, the lab and everything in it, sans Trunks himself went out in a fiery ball of death._

 _The next scene J'onn saw was Trunks and a black-haired woman, who looked closer to his age, running away from an ominous black cloud. The woman ran away while Trunks unsheathed his sword and flew into the cloud._

 _A flash of light later, J'onn saw Trunks being held by the the throat by a black-haired man in a black suit with two green earrings. The scene shifted to the same man with his hand through the black-haired woman's chest effectively killing her and Trunks watching devastated from the same ship that crash landed in Metropolis. He then saw the black vortex appear and suck in both Trunks and his mysterious enemy._

 _The scene shifted to a view of Metropolis, and J'onn figured he'd been brought up to speed…at least for now._

[Back in the Watchtower]

Both J'onn and Trunks grabbed their heads and fell to their knees. The Leaguers approached their teammate with urgency.

"J'onn! You alright?" Shayera asked.

"I-I'm fine," J'onn assured her, shaking off the whiplash.

All eyes turned to Trunks who was still kneeling on the floor. It was subtle, but he seemed to be trembling.

"So what's his story?" Flash asked.

J'onn stood up and replied, "First off, the ship he crash landed in Metropolis is a Time Machine," he began.

"Time machine!?" The League repeated.

"He was attempting to use it to escape a malicious being, however, something went wrong. This mysterious enemy of his damaged the machine, as well as caused a strange wormhole to appear, though I believe it was unintentional. I surmise that's how Trunks ended up here." The Martian continued.

"Soooo…he's from the Future?" Shayera asked.

"It's possible, but I don't think that's the case," J'onn replied.

"You mean-?"

"He comes from another world," Batman guessed.

J'onn nodded. "I do believe that is the more likely scenario," he answered.

"Why don't we just keep asking him?" Lantern suggested. "He's calmed down a great deal and is being much more cooperative now, so maybe we can put the magic ropes and mind reading away and actually get some straight answers."

"I agree," J'onn said. "However, I must ask that you all take it easy on him with your questioning. He's…been through a great deal."

J'onn stepped away from Trunks, a look of anguish on his face.

"J'onn…what exactly did you see?" Batman questioned.

"Chaos, Batman. Pure Chaos," J'onn replied. "Wherever Trunks calls home has been nigh completely destroyed. Devastated by the man called-."

"Black."

All eyes shifted to Trunks.

"That bastard Black is the cause of all this!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Uhhhh…should I be offended?" Lantern asked.

"He doesn't mean 'African American' Lantern," J'onn replied. "The one who Trunks was attempting to escape from is called Goku Black."

Trunks finally got back on his feet. His earlier trembling now seemingly gone.

Superman approached Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"According to J'onn, you've been through a lot before you wound up in my city, and that was only in the span of a day. Now I don't mean to pry, but maybe it's time you give us the full story," he suggested. "After all, we won't be able to help you if we don't know what we're dealing with."

Trunks turned away from Superman's gaze. He had hoped to get through this interrogation while revealing as little information as possible about himself (especially now that that damn rope was off him). Hoping to hold on to the small sliver of secrecy he had, Trunks played his final card.

"You know, you guys haven't told me anything about yourselves yet, and I think the deal was that after the green man read my mind, you'd answer _my_ questions," Trunks snapped back. "After all, I can't exactly spill my guts to people I know nothing about, now can I?"

Diana quickly approached the two, lasso at the ready. Superman quickly turned back raised his hand signaling her to hold it.

Turning back to Trunks, Superman calmly replied, "How about this, we'll give you some time to recuperate, and fill you in briefly. When you're ready to tell us everything, we'll tell _you_ everything. Deal?

This hadn't gone the way Trunks had hoped. With no cards left to play, he agreed. "Alright. I guess I don't have a choice at this point," Trunks sighed. "Deal."

"Can one of you take Trunks to one of our spare rooms? They're still working on repairing the med bay," Superman requested.

"I'll do it!" yelled a new voice. The founders turned to see Supergirl standing in the entrance.

"Kara?"

"Couldn't help but hear that you needed someone to watch 'Trunks.'" She emphasized his name with air quotes.

Trunks took a quick look at Supergirl and his eyes widened.

"Daaah! You…you're that girl from before!" he exclaimed.

"Aww, you remember me." She said with a twinge of irritation. Her eyes, slightly narrowing, she zipped to Trunks' side, and harshly grabbed his arm.

"Hey hold on!" Trunks began to protest.

"Kara wait-!" Superman started to say.

"Don't worry Kal, I know what I can and can't tell him!" Before anyone else could voice their protest, she quickly pulled Trunks away to one of the spare rooms.

Superman could only sigh.

"Well, looks like someone's taken a shine to the new guy," Flash joked.

"Or she wants to pay him back for throwin' her into that wall," Lantern suggested.

"True."

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave those two alone?" Superman asked.

"She'll be fine. She's your cousin after all," Diana assured him.

"It's not her I'm worried about."

"If you all are done, let's get to business," Batman stated walking away. The other founders followed him to JL Meeting Room.

[With Supergirl and Trunks]

"Hey!" Trunks exclaimed. "I said hold it!"

Kara ignored Trunks' and continued pulling him along.

"Where are we going?" Trunks asked.

"I'm just taking you a place where you can rest until our infirmary that _you_ blasted apart gets fixed," Kara answered.

Trunks chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah uh…sorry about that. It's just…have you ever had a nightmare that just felt so real, that you can't even realize what's just a dream and what's really happening?"

Supergirl loosened her grip on Trunks' arms. "Actually…I can kind of relate," she replied. "Believe it or not, I know what it's like to have a nightmare come true."

Trunks hadn't expected to hear something like that. Attempting to keep the conversation going, he decided to press his luck and hope to finally get the answers he was looking for.

"Soo…what exactly is this place? And who are all these people?"

"This place is our HQ, it's called the Watchtower," Kara started. "And we're the Justice League." She beamed with confidence.

"Justice League?"

"Basically, we're the largest team of the world's greatest superheroes," she continued.

"Superheroes?"

"Ya know, people with super-powers or special skills who help people, fight bad guys, save the day and stuff?"

"Sounds like something out of a movie, or a manga or something," Trunks replied.

"Says the guy who can fly, glow, and turn his hair from purple to blonde," Kara snapped.

"Point taken."

"The seven from earlier are the founding members, the greatest in the world: The Flash, Shayera, J'onn J'onnz, Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, and my cousin Kal-El, better known as Superman."

"So…judging by the costume, I guess you're Super 'Girl'?"

"Bingo. Though my real name is Kara," she formally introduced herself. "Speaking of names, is your name really Trunks?"

"Yes."

Kara couldn't help but snicker.

"Is there something funny about that?" Trunks asked, his eye twitching.

"It's just…you know you're named after shorts right?" she said between a giggle.

"It's a family name!" Trunks snapped.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Shorts."

Trunks was about to retort, but held his tongue when he and Kara came to a door. Kara pushed a button on the nearby wall and the door opened revealing a pretty plain looking room with a bed, a desk, and a view outside.

Trunks stepped inside and Kara followed.

"Think you'll be alright here while the 'bosses' figure out where we go from here?" Kara asked.

"Yeah…I think I'll be fine," Trunks assured her.

"If you say so. Catch ya later 'Shorts'," Kara teased. The door slid closed as she zipped away.

Trunks was left alone, once again. This time however, he knew he could rest easy or as easy as someone lost in another world can. Trunks immediately turned his attention to the view of space, his gaze fixated on the Earth.

The Time Machine had sent him to another world, his fears confirmed. Then there was the matter of Black. He'd gotten dragged into the vortex too so there's a good chance he was in this world too, on their Planet Earth. Trunks knew he was out there somewhere, probably already starting another killing spree.

He was determined not to let this world suffer the same fate as his. He might've not ended up where he wanted or needed to be, but he swore he wouldn't let his mother and Mai's sacrifices be in vain.

Trunks thought back to what Kara had told him. Apparently, everyone on this ship was dedicated to defending the world from anyone who'd threaten it, not unlike the Z-Fighters. Still he couldn't ask them to help with Black…could he?

Trunks didn't want to ask the Leaguers to risk their lives over a battle that was his, and at this point, his alone, especially against a foe as powerful and dangerous as Black.

After a brief moment of thought, Trunks decided to sleep on it. After all, he couldn't exactly fight Black when he's all wiped out now could he?

Slipping his jacket off, Trunks laid down on the bed and planned out his next meeting with the JL Founders. First, he'd ask for more details about the League in general. Next, he'd tell them what they need to know about Black. Then he'd ask for the Z-Sword back and where his Time Machine (or what's left of it) was. And finally…he'd ask for something to eat.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **(A/N: And that's that. First off, apologies for this chapter coming out sooo late, but if you read my profile update, you'll know why it took so long. If not (or I deleted it), it boils down to an increase in work hours, writer's block [and a few major re-writes], a small inability to focus with all the E3 Hype last month [Metroid, Sonic, Spider-Man PS4 and Dragon Ball FighterZ Y'all!], and I had to shift my attention to writing a story for an event I got involved in. Despite all odds, I managed to get this thing done, and on Independence Day too. A second quick apology that this chapter is mostly just exposition, but I hope that the interactions between Trunks and the League were entertaining enough. Also, in case you were wondering, on the JL side this takes place DIRECTLY after the episode "The Balance" where Diana and Shayera go to Themiscyra to fight Felix Faust. Hopefully my next chapter won't take forever and will have more action. Until next time, I'm Out!)**_

 **PS. Any guest reviews leaving long paragraphs trying to explain DB Super's fractured power scale will be ignored or deleted. If this continues happening, I'll disable anonymous reviews altogether. As far as I'm concerned, nobody short of Lord Zeno (except** _ **maybe**_ **Fused Zamasu) can** _ **SINGLEHANDEDLY**_ **destroy a universe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Last Hope**

 _ **(A/N: Quick response to two Reviews. To the Guest who says I'll seem stuck up for deleting reviews, I'd like to point out that I've yet to do so. I was simply issuing a warning. In a nutshell, I just don't want to be bombarded with reviews saying "DBZ characters are invincible" or short essays hyping up DB's power or anything like that. I'm well aware of how strong Dragon Ball as a whole is, but I don't want 'fanboyism' in the reviews (Also, Goku and Vegeta most likely won't even appear in this story so their current strength has little to no bearing on Trunks'). And to the reviewer asking how old Trunks is, he should be close to or exactly 30. I just felt everyone calling him 'kid' was kind of appropriate…at least for the moment. They'll see what he's truly made of in due time. Also, I have no set schedule for updates, I mostly just work whenever I want or feel like it, though I always try to get things done quickly [Then IRL just kicks my ass for some reason]. Also, Trunks' hair's purple, just**_ **Saiyan.** _ **With that said, let's roll!)**_

"Well…now that's strange," said a dark clad figure to himself. "That huge power level I first sensed is gone now."

Black had been flying in the direction of an immense power, but just as soon as he had sensed it, it had disappeared. The fact that he'd yet to encounter even another human during his flight began to make him grow frustrated.

That high power most likely wouldn't have been an issue for him, but since he had to deal with that blasted Saiyan Trunks back in his world, he wanted to make sure to wipe out any opposition that could potentially pose a threat (though to be fair, Trunks hadn't really counted as a threat. More like, an irritation).

Taking in his current surroundings, Black found that he had flown himself into a desert like area. Being stranded on an unfamiliar world certainly made things like navigation much more annoying than they needed to be.

He didn't know his way around the world, and that high power level from earlier was his only source of directions. With an irritated sigh, Black floated to the top of a high rock formation and sat down, his legs crossed.

Black closed his eyes and put his senses to work once again, scanning for any substantial power level. It didn't have to be as strong as the first one he sensed, but anything that was a great deal higher than an average human would do.

His eyes snapped open when he felt a power level not far from his current location, and it was high; not as high as the first one, but comparable. Deciding to investigate, Black made his way to his new destination.

[On the Watchtower]

The JL Founders were in the conference room contemplating on what their next move with Trunks would be.

"Alright gang, what's on the table today?" Flash started.

"Wally don't. Let's just cut to the chase and get to business about this Trunks kid, huh?" Shayera snapped.

With a defeated sigh, Flash sat down quietly and allowed the meeting to begin properly.

"Alright then. As Shayera stated, we have a visitor," J'onn began. "What we currently know is he arrived here from another world through a time travel mishap. Why was he attempting to travel through time and where or when he intended to go is still a mystery. We hope to learn more once he recovers from his confrontations with us and the League reserve members."

"About his recovery, couldn't we have one of our healers patch him up? Maybe Zatanna?" Wonder Woman suggested.

"No." Batman dryly stated.

"Why not?"

"He's dangerous, Diana," Batman replied. "Remember how he was able to combat both Supergirl and J'onn? Not to mention how he was able to avoid capture for so long. He was able to manage all that with his power diminished. What do you think he'll be capable of when he's at full strength?"

"I understand your skepticism Batman, but I believe he truly means us no harm and that his offensive behavior toward us was purely self-defense out of fear and confusion," J'onn assured him. "I see no harm in allowing Zatanna to restore his strength."

"I agree," added Superman. "Besides, you know what Diana, J'onn and I can do at full strength and you still let us up here," he joked.

"Fine, but not until _after_ he tells us what we want to know," Batman stated.

"Take it easy Batman, we already promised to let him wait until he's ready," Superman reminded him. "I don't see any harm in letting Zatanna patch him up right now. All in favor?"

All the remaining founders, sans Batman raised their hands. The Dark Knight could only glare as he saw that he was outnumbered in this debate.

Putting a finger to his cowl, Batman made a call.

"Supergirl, do you read me?"

[With Supergirl]

"I'm telling you Barbara, he's AT LEAST an 8.5 on the scale." Kara was currently on the phone with Barbara Gordon (better known as Batgirl to the world), and telling her about the League's visitor.

"You don't believe me? Fine, I'll text you a picture later and then you can see for yourself." Kara boasted.

"Speaking of guys, how're things with Nightwing?" she asked. "Ohhh…so you two aren't…? Wait, he's seeing _who_? A girl from Tama-?"

" _Supergirl!"_

Though she wasn't wearing her communicator at the moment, Kara's superhearing was able to pick up the voice of Batman summoning her.

"Sorry Babs, gotta go, _your_ boss is calling," she teased. "Hope to see you again soon," saying her goodbyes to Barbara and hanging up, Kara picked up her communicator and responded to Batman's call.

"Supergirl here, what's up?"

" _Go get Trunks and bring him back to the infirmary," Batman ordered._

"Okay, but why? I don't think it's fully repaired yet." She replied.

" _Which is why you'll be bringing Zatanna with you. Last we checked she was still on the Watchtower. We put it to a vote and decided to have her heal him."_

"Oh, I gotcha," Kara replied.

" _When Zatanna's finished, bring him back to the command center."_

"Roger that. I'll grab Trunks and we'll see you in a few."

" _Batman out."_

Kara deactivated her com and zipped out of her room, an excited smile plastered on her face.

[Conference Room]

"Why's Kara taking him to the command center?" Flash asked.

"We're going to put Trunks through a few tests, to see what he can really do, but I don't want him causing any more trouble on my station." Batman answered.

"So we're scoutin' him?" Lantern commented.

"In a manner of speaking."

Superman got up from his chair and made his way to the exit.

"Where are _you_ going?" Batman asked.

"Just need to grab something real quick." He replied with a grin.

[Trunks' Room]

The time warping Saiyan lay in bed, deep in thought. So much had gone wrong in so short a time. No matter how much he thought about it, all he could consider this was a Grade A failure. His thoughts shifted as Trunks wondered what his mother would say if she was still around and knew where he was right now.

Now that he thought about it, she'd probably be envious that he's in some technological marvel while she'd have been stuck in the remains of a once great city and company.

As Trunks thought about his mother, he also wondered how his family in the past timeline was doing. 'What's the younger me like? Has Father changed for the better? I wonder if Past Mother would've been able to upgrade the time machine or something.'

As he continued thinking about his family, he also wondered about the other Z-Fighters, mainly Gohan. 'The last time I saw Gohan, he was just a kid. Maybe now the two of us are finally the same height,' he chuckled. 'Wonder how strong he's gotten, and how Ms. Chi-Chi's doing with Goku gone.'

While a visual of a weeping Chi-Chi briefly flashed through Trunks' mind, the image of another familiar woman, tears falling from her eyes as well, appeared. Trunks paled as he flashed back to _that_ moment.

' _Mai…MAI!'_

The scene replayed itself in Trunks' memory over and over again: Trunks himself in the Time Machine, prepared to warp to the past, and from above he saw Black's bladed hand pierce Mai through the heart.

' _Her heart…'_

" _ **Trunks…I've always…loved you."**_

Trunks sat up as the memory came to an end, completely still.

 **THWACK!**

Trunks planted his fist into his own face. 'That's what you deserve for blowing it this hard.' Trunks thought.

Trunks laid back down, all his thoughts currently on the girl he wished he could've spent more and more time with.

'If only I were stronger,' Trunks thought. 'If I could've defeated Black on my own, not needing to go back to the past again…then maybe Mai and I…."

Trunks memories turned to imagination as Trunks envisioned the future that he and Mai could've had together; from rebuilding the cities together, to shared meals with Bulma, to nights with just the two of them.

'Just the two of us…'

[Trunks' Mind]

 _Trunks had taken Mai by the hand and the two of them were alone on a rock formation; a very familiar rock formation. From their position, they had an incredible view of West City as it's reconstruction carried on._

 _As the pair watched the city being rebuilt, Trunks discreetly reached into his pocket and held a small object in his fist. With a deep breath, Trunks turned to Mai and presented her with a ring._

 _Mai's face exploded in surprise, but was quickly changed into tears of joy as she pounced on Trunks and threw her arms around his neck in a spirited embrace, bringing both of them to the ground._

 _The scene shifted to the two of them in a darkly lit room, Trunks in nothing but…trunks, and Mai in a nightgown. The eager Saiyan took Mai's hand, his finger briefly brushing over a familiar ring, and pulled her towards him. The two looked each other in the eye, their faces mere inches apart. The two closed their eyes as they brought their faces closer and closer until-._

 _ **Klank! Klank!**_

[The Watchtower]

Trunks hastily sat back up as his daydream was interrupted by a knock on the door. He heard the door click and slide open and the Girl of Steel's voice.

"Hey Trunks, we're going on a trip," she said.

"Huh? O-oh, right," Trunks replied. Getting out of the bed, he slipped his boots and jacket back on and turned to Kara.

The young Kryptonian paused as she saw Trunks again. "Hey, are…are you sure you're alright for this?" she asked.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" replied a confused Trunks.

"You're crying."

Trunks gasped as he put a finger to his eyes and confirmed Kara's statement. He hadn't even realized it since he was too lost in his own fantasy.

'Fantasy…right. That's all it was,' Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Kara with determination.

"Never mind that now, just trust me, I'm fine," he assured her.

Kara was still a little hesitant, but ultimately decided to comply as she motioned for Trunks to follow her.

[A Moment Later]

Trunks and Supergirl had made it back to the Watchtower Infirmary. Before entering, Trunks noticed a woman outside the door wearing…a magician's suit?

"Hey," Zatanna greeted with a playful tone.

"Uhh…hello," Trunks replied.

"This is Zatanna," Kara introduced. "She's one of the team's top sorceresses, and she was brought here to heal you," she explained.

"Really? You can do that?" Trunks asked with a small hint of excitement.

"Yup. It's pretty basic magic once you get the hang of it," Zatanna responded with an affirmative wink.

The trio entered to see that things were finally starting to look orderly again after Trunks' earlier outburst.

"Wow, you really did a number on this place, didn't you?" Zatanna teased.

Trunks chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah…I guess."

The two women led Trunks to an empty bed and motioned for Trunks to lie down.

"Okay, just hold still. This won't hurt a bit, and it'll be over in a jiff." Zatanna assured him.

"With all due respect, I've met others with healing abilities before, so this really isn't anything new for me." Trunks informed her.

"Hmph. Killjoy." Zatanna said with a pout. Raising her arms, Zatanna began her incantation."

" **Htiw ym rewop, laeh sih sdnuow. Erotser sih htgnerts!"**

Zatanna's hands hovered over Trunks' body as she let her magic do its thing. Slowly but surely, Trunks began to feel his wounds heal, his feelings of pain and fatigue seemed to meld away.

A short while later, Zatanna let out a breath and brought her hands down. "That should do it," she said wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead.

Trunks sat up and the felt the effects of Zatanna's magic almost instantly. He felt completely energized. Launching himself off the bed and landing a few feet away from the girls, he threw a few quick punches in the air then smirked. He was back to full power again; his body and (most of) spirit invigorated.

"Think he feels better," Supergirl stated the obvious.

"More than better. I feel better than I have in a good long while!" Trunks replied. "Thanks Miss…Zanna was it?"

"Zatanna, but close enough, and you're welcome."

Supergirl stepped forward and grabbed Trunks' arm. "Alright tough guy. Now that you're back to fighting shape, let's get you to the command center."

Trunks nodded. "Alright. But before we go, can I ask a quick favor?"

"What favor?"

Supergirl got her answer in the form of a low but loud rumbling sound.

"Think we can grab a bite to eat first?"

"Wait, that was your stomach!?"

[A few moments later]

The Seven founders were all in the command center, waiting for Kara to show up with Trunks.

"What's taking her so long?" Batman asked.

"Cool it Bats, I'm supposed to be the impatient one," Flash said.

"I'm sure Kara has a perfectly good reason for being late," Diana added.

"More like she _better_ have a good reason. I'm getting pretty restless myself," said Shayera.

"Speaking of kryptonians, where's Superman?" asked Lantern.

The man of steel chose that exact moment to _WHOOSH_ in the room.

"Present and accounted for GL."

The remaining founders looked to see that Superman was carrying a familiar sword in hand.

"Oh man, I'm having flashbacks!" Flash joked.

"About a sword?" Shayera asked.

"Apparently the thing's so heavy, only someone with Superman's tier of strength can carry it," Lantern informed her. "Flash found that out the hard way."

"Seriously?" Shayera grinned. "Where'd you guys even get that?"

"From Trunks," Batman answered.

Shayera and Diana raised their eyes in surprise, being the only ones who hadn't seen the Z-Sword before.

"So wait, the guy who Zatanna's supposed to be patching up is-." Shayera started.

"Yup." Batman cut her off.

"Now I don't know if I should be impressed or concerned."

"That's what I aim to find out."

Diana stepped toward Superman, a look of interest on her face. "You mind if I take a look at it?" she asked.

Slightly reluctant, Superman turned the Z-Sword upside down, and handed the hilt to Diana. Taking it from Superman, she could immediately feel the intense weight the weapon carried, though it was nothing she couldn't handle. With a small grunt, Diana flipped the sword right-side up, unsheathed it and began to examine it closer.

"I've seen some impressive weapons in my day, but this sword. I guarantee Hephaestus himself would call this a work of art." She complimented.

"I don't know who this Hephaestus guy is, but he'd be right." Chimed in a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Trunks and Kara approaching them, finally.

"What took you so long?" Flash asked.

Batman approached the two, his signature scowl on his face. "You were ordered to bring Trunks straight here once he was done with Zatanna in the infirmary."

"Calm down Batman. We just made a trip to the mess hall," Kara said raising her arms defensively. "We would've made it here sooner, but Shorts here almost wiped out a quarter of the stock!" she added with a glare in the saiyan's direction.

This fact caused a lot of eyebrows to raise. They were used to people with big appetites, case in point Flash, but who could even eat that much?

"Considering the last thing Trunks ate could hardly be considered a meal or even good food, I can't say I blame him," J'onn added with a grin.

"What did he mean by that?" Kara asked as all remaining eyes turned to Trunks.

"I'd uhhh…rather not talk about it…." Trunks said with an embarrassed blush. The fact that his last meal had been part of a can of cat food, was something Trunks really didn't want to admit.

"Now that we're all here, we can finally get to business," Batman stated. Sensing that her current work was done, Kara chose that moment to make herself scarce.

"Trunks, when you appeared here, you showed a great display of power, comparable to many of our team's heavy hitters. However, you were in a weakened state," Batman began.

"Let me guess: Now that I'm healed, you're taking me to a location where I can show you everything I can do without potentially damaging your space station?" Trunks smugly replied.

"Hmmm…smart boy." Batman said.

"Thanks, but could you not call me 'boy'? I'm 27 years old and I've been through way too much crap to be treated like a kid anymore." Trunks asked politely but sternly.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You're 27?" Flash asked.

"Yeah…wait, how old did you think I was?" Trunks replied.

"I dunno…18 or 19 or…something," Flash reluctantly answered.

Trunks just froze for a moment in shock. Did he _really_ still look _that_ young? "I…don't know how I'm supposed to take that."

"Then why not take _this_ instead?" Diana approached him, extending the sheathed Z-Sword.

With a satisfied grin, Trunks took the hilt of the sword, and flipped the weapon onto his back, strapping the sheath around his shoulder. Now that everyone seemed ready, Trunks and the founders approached the teleportation pads, and J'onn was prepared to give Mr. Terrific the okay. Before he could though, Trunks paused.

"Hold it! Before we go to…wherever we're going, I'd like to retrieve my Time Machine first," he told them.

"Hmmmm…I suppose I can make a quick trip back to Metropolis and grab it for you. It's damaged, but still in one piece at least," Superman offered.

"Thanks, but I'd really like to go get it myself. Not just because it's my only hope to…potentially get home, it also has…sentimental value." Trunks replied.

"Sentimental?"

Superman turned to J'onn who gave a confirmative nod. Trunks was telling the truth.

"If it's that important to you, then I don't see any harm, but if it's all the same to you, I think we'd all prefer to just get this 'test' out of the way first."

With an irritated sigh, Trunks nodded.

"Alright then. Once we're finished, I'll take you to Metropolis so you can get your ship back," Superman said.

Trunks _really_ wanted to get his Time Machine back ASAP, but he figured it most likely wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and following the League's suggestion for now was probably for the best. Also, now that he was back at full strength again, he could probably use a good workout before he went searching for Black. He was also curious to see what the "Best of the best" of this team could really do.

With an eager grin, Trunks stepped forward, joining the other founders and in a flash of light they all vanished from the watchtower.

[Elsewhere]

The dark clad Saiyan impostor had been on the trail of a new high power level, when all of a sudden, he felt the first high power level from earlier reappear out of the blue. That was enough to recapture his interest, but what made Black give it his undivided attention was an oh so familiar power that was with him.

"So Trunks, you did survive," the dark Saiyan sneered. "And it seems he's allied himself with a warrior from this world."

His sneer becoming a wicked grin, Black blasted back to his original path, intending to finish what he started.

"I guess a God's work truly _is_ never done!"

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **(A/N: Another one down. I think should apologize for another chapter of mostly talking, but fear not. Next chapter should have plenty of action as Trunks gets formally tested by the Justice League and Black begins to make his move. Speaking of Black, can anyone guess who that mysterious power that caught his attention was? I know I didn't give you much to go on, but I will say it's NOT Bizarro! Who else from the JL cartoon would be comparable in power to Superman? And remember, this takes place right after the episode "The Balance". With all that said and done, see you next time.)**_

 _ **P.S.: Has anyone heard**_ **Infinite's Theme** _ **from Sonic Forces? If so, I don't know about you guys, but it almost INSTANTLY made me think of the Black/Zamasu Saga.**_

 _ **EDIT: Quick update. I forgot to mention that I know Zatanna can use her magic to heal, but i'm unsure of exactly how potent her healing magic is. If I wrote it incorrectly, please let me know and I'll write it properly in the future.**_

 _ **EDIT 2(9/15): The ending's been slightly changed from the original. Instead of Superman and Trunks going to Metropolis first to retrieve the Time Machine, Trunks is going with all 7 founders to the training area.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Last Hope**

 _ **(A/N: I'm chalking the delay of this chapter to work picking up (like, a LOT), a recent lack of motivation, the worst case of writer's block I've had in months, and Sonic Mania. Seriously, it's a great game, best 2D Sonic game, you should buy it and play it (though I was and still am more interested in Sonic Forces). Thankfully, I was FINALLY able to get this out thanks to a minor edit to last chapter)**_

 _ **Time to respond to more reviews**_

 _ **Brian Awesome: Yes this takes place in between JLU's Cadmus Arc, though I'm debating whether or not it should have a big impact on Black's actions or not.**_

 _ **One more thing, let's try to keep all reviews in English because 'No habla Espanol.' Although from what I gathered from that Spanish review, I'm glad SOMEONE commented on my reference to the Titans and Batgirl (speaking of the Titans, the OG cartoon returns with reruns!), although whether or not they'll play a part in future events is also up for debate (still wish we got to see the rest of the Bat-Family in JLU).**_

 _ **With all this said and done, let's get to it!)**_

 _Demonstration of Power; Saiyan Heir vs. Amazon Princess_

One moment, Trunks was on a technological marvel of a space station. The next, he found himself in an empty looking desert area. Empty may have been too harsh as there were a few buildings left intact, but they were all run down and crumbling to pieces. In some ways, it was reminiscent of Trunks' own world.

"Where…where are we?" Trunks asked.

"This old Ghost Town used to be a training area back for when it was just the seven of us," Lantern explained.

"Yeah, the good ol' days of being at each other's throats, then coming back together when the world needed us the most," Flash added. "Good times."

"Yeah…probably not some of our finest moments," Shayera chimed in.

A brief silence followed as the Leaguers recounted the time they nearly split apart causing Trunks to think, 'That sounds like a story I kind of want to hear, but nobody would be willing to tell me.'

"Anyway, let's get to business," Lantern ordered.

"Right."

[ ]

A few moments later, the founders were split up across the rooftops, Batman with a controller in hand, as Trunks stood in the center of the 'Town Square' as it were, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Are you ready?" J'onn called.

"Bring it on!"

As soon as the words left Trunks' mouth, a volley of discus were launched at him from all directions.

A brief smirk flashed on his face as Trunks quickly unsheathed the Z-Sword and rapidly swung the blade at each of the discs knocking them down one by one. The discs began flying faster and rising in number, but Trunks kept pace, not missing a single beat.

"Hey, not that this isn't fun and all," Trunks began, "but could you ramp it up a bit? I'm falling asleep here!" he taunted.

"Well, you heard the man," Flash said with a smirk. "Punch it!"

Without a word, Batman pushed a button on the remote and the discs began coming at Trunks at an inhuman speed. Still, Trunks was more than able to keep up with the increased speed as his sword deflected and sliced everything that came at him.

Soon, Trunks' motions became nothing but a series of light flashes as his speed easily matched the speed of the projectiles being fired at him. The barrage soon came to an end when a ring of discs came at Trunks from all sides, surrounding him. Steeling himself, Trunks swung his sword in a circular motion, knocking all of them down in a single swipe. Twirling his sword in hand, Trunks slowly placed the blade back into its sheath and every disc that had still been intact upon getting knocked away spontaneously split in half.

Flash couldn't help but give an impressed whistle. "Not bad. Guy's got some pretty good speed," he commented.

"His reflexes were nearly flawless as well," Diana added.

"And he's got style." Said Lantern.

"Still, this was only the first test," J'onn reminded them. "We still have a long way to go"

"Uhhh…how long a way to go?" said Trunks who floated to the same building as the founders.

"Quite." Batman answered. "Unlike many of our previous recruits whom we've been able to view ourselves over a period of time, we know very little about you and I intend to get a thorough review."

Motioning to the pile of rubble the destroyed discs created, Trunks said "No offense, but a simple test like this won't show a fraction of what I'm capable of."

"Okay then tough guy, what do you propose we do?" Superman asked.

"I don't think it's much to ask for but, I really just need a strong sparring partner," Trunks replied. "You're the ones who wanted to see the full extent of my power. The best way to do that is for me to fight someone I can go all out against."

"Whooooa buddy," Flash said zipping to Trunks' side. "I understand you wanna get through this thing as quickly as possible, believe me, I get it, but there's a flow to this. You can't just…"

"I'll fight you," Diana spoke up, cutting Flash off. All eyes were on Diana as she stepped forward.

"Diana?"

"I can tell you have a warrior's spirit," she began. "Like you said, the best way to truly show what you're capable of is through combat."

Trunks was briefly taken aback. It's true he literally asked for this, but judging from how everything had gone up until this point, he'd expected a bit more hesitation on the League's end. Still, since someone had accepted his challenge, he wasn't going to squander this chance.

"All right then, let's do this!" Trunks exclaimed.

" _Should we be trying to stop this?"_ Superman whispered to Batman. "You want to try? Be my guest."

"If you two are going to fight, then a change of venue might be in order," J'onn stated.

[Elsewhere]

Black was on the trail of the mysterious large energy as well as Trunks'. To his surprise, he could sense them moving to a new location, along with a number of other energy signals. There were two others that were substantial, but the rest just barely felt over the basic human level.

"So Trunks has already started recruiting allies," Black thought out loud. "Hmph, it doesn't matter how many weaklings he assembles against me. In the end, everyone in this world will die!"

His monologue ended, Black blasted off, continuing his chase for Trunks' energy.

[With Trunks and the League]

The group had moved to a rocky, mountainous location far away from any sort of civilization. Having had a taste of Trunks power on the Watchtower, and knowing full well what Diana could do, they figured they'd need all the open space they could get.

"So boys, who do you think's gonna win?" Shayera asked.

"My money's on Diana," Flash said. "I mean, she's the one of the few people on this team who can tango with Supes here. The new guy doesn't have a prayer."

"I wouldn't be too sure Wally," replied GL. "Remember that he was able to land a hard hit on Supergirl, and you'd have to be pretty damn strong to do that."

"I too have had a brief clash with Trunks. While I can't say who the victor will be, I can say with certainty that this won't be an easy fight for Diana." J'onn said, adding his two cents.

Batman and Superman remained silent as they eyed the two combatants preparing themselves.

[With Trunks and Diana]

Trunks stood on a rock formation, mentally prepping himself. It's been so long since he had a fight that _didn't_ put his life on the line. He had to admit, he was feeling kind of excited. While he may not fight for the same reasons as his father or Goku, he could still enjoy a good battle.

"Trunks!" Diana called to him. "Remember, you said you wanted me to go all out. Don't blame me if you regret it in a moment."

"Don't worry about me," Trunks replied. "If anything, that's what I should be saying to you."

"I admire your confidence, but don't you dare underestimate me." Her eyes narrowed, Diana fell into a defensive stance as Trunks followed her example.

"Don't worry. 'Never underestimate your opponent (especially if it's a woman)', is a lesson that practically got drilled into me."

"Is that so? Then let's see how well you've learned it!"

Diana darted at Trunks and threw a fierce punch to his torso. Trunks crossed his arms together and easily blocked it. Diana quickly threw a second punch to Trunks' gut causing him to sway to the side to avoid it.

Finally, Trunks had a chance to counter as he swung his fist sideways catching Diana in the back of the head. As the amazon briefly stumbled, Trunks followed up with a palmed ki blast to her midsection, launching her away.

As Diana fixed herself in midair, quickly unhooked her lasso and tossed it in Trunks' direction. The young Saiyan flew upwards to avoid it, but she just barely managed to snag his ankle. Having a hold on Trunks, she pulled with all her might and swung him down tossing him into one of the large rocks.

When he made impact with the hard stone, the formation crumbled apart and the rubble landed on top of him. Diana slowly floated down to the wreckage intending to see if Trunks was alright. She received her answer when the rocks all got blasted away in a flash of light, forcing her to shield her eyes. As the light faded, she looked down to see Trunks looking mostly unscathed, and both of his hands raised to his forehead.

"Take this! _**Masenko-HA!**_ "

Trunks fired off his teacher's signature attack releasing a yellow wave of energy. Diana quickly crossed her arms together and was able to block the attack with her bracelets. As Trunks continued firing, Diana was eventually pushed back up against another rock formation.

"Hera…give me strength!" With a renewed vigor, Diana forcefully brought her arms apart and managed to deflect Trunks' attack. She wouldn't have time to recover as Trunks appeared in front of her almost instantaneously, his sword raised. Diana nimbly avoided Trunks' downward slash and was able to counter by fiercely driving her knee into his stomach.

The impact of Diana's blow hit harder than he expected as Trunks was forced to drop the Z-Sword into the canyon below.

"You're good," Trunks strained out.

"As are you."

"But I have to say, I expected a bit more," he taunted.

None too pleased with Trunks' statement, Diana grabbed him by the collar and tossed him over her head back into the rocks…or so she thought.

Trunks managed to straighten himself out and land on his feet. Using the momentum of Diana's throw, he launched himself off the rock, back into the air and delivered a hard punch right in her face. Before she could recover, Trunks followed up with a rapid barrage of punches on Diana leaving her defenseless. Finishing up his attack with a swift kick to the head, Trunks once again launched Diana into the rocks.

[ ]

"The new guy's handling this better than I thought," Shayera proclaimed.

"I know!" Flash added.

"Guess J'onn was right. Diana's got her work cut out for her," commented Green Lantern.

"That's not even the half of it Lantern," J'onn interjected.

"Meaning?" Superman asked.

"I believe we'll see soon enough."

[ ]

With an energetic yell, Diana burst from the rubble and rushed Trunks, catching him off guard and sucker punching him in the jaw. As Trunks grasped his face, Diana followed up by wrapping him up in her lasso and directly swinging him into the various rock formations. After slamming him into about five of them, she released him from his bindings and flew at him full speed. Somersaulting in midair, she landed a fierce double kick to Trunks torso knocking him back.

Trunks was once again forced through pillars of rock, but he managed to stop himself and quickly zipped to the top of a formation that was still intact.

"I'm impressed," Diana praised. "Not many people can last this long with me."

(Trunks' imminent response was cut off by the sound of snickering a loud ' _THWACK'_ )

"Thanks I guess. I must admit, you're the second strongest woman I've ever fought." He complimented.

"Only the second?" Diana said with a smug grin.

"We'll see if you take the top spot once I get serious."

"I thought you were already fighting seriously," Diana said raising an eyebrow.

"It'll be easier to show you than to explain."

Clenching his fists, Trunks gathered his energy and let out a loud triumphant yell.

"Hrrrrggrraaaahhhhhhhhh!"

In a flash, Trunks' hair became blonde and stood up on end as his entire body was bathed in a golden light.

"Great Hera…" Diana marveled.

[ ]

"Uhh guys, new guy's glowing!" Flash stated the obvious.

"We can see that Flash," Shayera exasperated.

"Wait, didn't Kara and Ollie say something about him glowing gold before?" Green Lantern recalled.

"Yeah, and If I had to guess, I'd say his gold form or whatever means he's not holding back anymore," Superman noted.

"You'd be correct Superman," J'onn confirmed.

All eyes turned to J'onn as they waited for his explanation. "When I went through Trunks' memories, he was in this form when he fought his mysterious adversary." He started. "He fought me in that form as well, however…something different happened."

"Different how?" asked Batman.

"I was briefly able to restrain him, but Trunks transformed again. He was able to increase his muscle mass and strength and break free."

"So what you're saying is that while he may be fighting seriously here, this still may not be the limit to his powers?" Green Lantern asked.

"It's certainly a possibility," replied J'onn.

The founders looked at each other incredulously, sans Batman who just continued watching the fight with sharply narrowed eyes.

[ ]

"So, you ready for Round 2?" Trunks challenged.

Before Diana could answer, Trunks zipped in front of her nigh instantaneously and slugged her right in the cheek.

Before she was able to recover, Trunks pursued her and dealt a fierce volley of punches straight in her gut before blowing her back with a powerful kiai wave. Not letting up, Trunks pursued the battle-hardened warrior once more. Once he was close enough, he warped above her and dealt a powerful downward strike knocking Diana into the canyon.

Extending his hand, he focused energy until it shone blue.

" **Burning Storm!"**

Trunks fired a huge barrage of blue ki blasts at where he believed Diana had landed. With a hearty yell, Trunks began firing with both hands and unleashed even more blasts on the canyon below.

[ ]

"Alright, that's enough." Superman said sternly. "It's time to stop this before someone gets seriously hurt."

"Aww, but the fight just got good!" Flash whined.

Before the Last Son of Krypton could spring into action, he was stopped by a green lariat around his arm.

"John?"

"Not yet," Lantern replied.

"But Diana…"

"Don't worry, she's alright." J'onn assured him. "Look." He motioned towards the canyon.

[ ]

Trunks let out a breath as he ceased firing. He'd done a lot of damage to the area, but there was no sign of Diana anywhere. Still, he could sense that she was still up and about somewhere, though he couldn't be too sure where.

He received his answer as a familiar looking object once again wrapped itself around Trunks legs, dragging him down. Still, Trunks wasn't about to let himself get rag dolled again. In a burst of energy, Trunks jetted himself upwards but soon found himself unable to move anymore.

Looking downward, his eyes widened as he witnessed the source of the problem and a smug faced Wonder Woman staring back at him. Diana had caught him in her lasso again, that was nothing new, this time however, the other end of the enchanted rope was tied onto the hilt of the Z-Sword which had been wedged into the ground below effectively anchoring Trunks.

"I found your sword," Diana joked.

With a fierce grunt, Diana pulled on her lasso with all her might and reeled Trunks in with a single yank. Once Trunks was within striking distance, she reeled back and threw a full-strength punch at Trunks only to be utterly baffled when he caught it with seemingly relative ease.

"Sorry to disappoint you Diana, but you'll have to do better than that," Trunks taunted. With his free hand, he fired a quick ki blast at Diana blowing her back. While she was recovering, Trunks quickly unwrapped the lasso from his legs and dashed for his sword.

Diana was able to recover quicker than he expected as he soon found himself on the receiving end of a swift flying kick. As Trunks dusted himself off, he turned to see Wonder Woman approach the Z-Sword.

"Once again, your sword is a weapon worthy of Hephaestus' praise," she said as she grasped the hilt. "And I must say…" she paused as she began to lift the sword out of the ground. "…it's an honor to truly wield it."

With a grunt, she pulled the sword completely out of the ground and was able to hold it in a defensive stance.

Trunks couldn't help but chuckle as a certain memory flashed through his mind. 'Hm, it's Freeza's father all over again.'

Trunks' flashback was cut short when he heard Diana yell out a spirited yell as she rushed at Trunks, the Z-Sword raised.

Trunks zipped to the side as the Z-Sword struck the ground, scattering rock. Diana followed up with a sideways slash that Trunks ducked under. Diana continued with a barrage of sword slashes that Trunks was able to easily avoid.

"Ya know, for someone who just picked that sword up, you're actually not half bad with it," Trunks complimented.

"I appreciate the compliment," Diana replied taking another side swing at Trunks.

"But…" Once the sword was about a foot's length from making contact with him, Trunks raised a hand and was able to catch the blade without taking any damage.

Diana gasped in surprise and intrigue, but her amazement would be short lived as Trunks' golden aura exploded once again creating a shockwave that forced Diana to release her grip on the sword as she was pushed back.

"Your attacks are _waaaay_ to slow," Trunks reprimanded.

Diana turned around only to receive a knee to the gut forcing her back even more. When she turned to Trunks again, the Super Saiyan had his sword raised and it appeared to be…glowing.

"This battle ends now!" Trunks proclaimed.

In a flash of golden light, Trunks flew straight at Diana, his energy flowing through his sword, set to strike. The battle-weary amazon quickly braced herself for her opponent's next attack.

" **Shining** _ **SLASH**_ **!"**

As soon as the words left Trunks' mouth, Diana raised her wrists defensively and clashed her bracelet's together. Unable to stop himself, Trunks' sword struck Diana's bracelet's resulting in a bright flash of light accompanied by a fierce shockwave and a very loud ringing sound forcing the spectators (especially Superman) to shield their ears.

When the light died down, one could see Diana in a medium crater on one knee, her wrists raised defensively above her head. Floating just above her was Trunks who tossed his sword upwards as he landed and powered out of Super Saiyan. Once he touched the ground, he shifted his body to the side allowing the Z-Sword to enter its sheath on his back.

"Diana!" he called as he approached the crater. He stopped when he witnessed a tall female figure step out of it, a small smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I have to say, that was probably the toughest battle I've fought in recent memory."

Trunks chuckled. "You think I was tough then, you should see me fight someone I _don't_ like."

Diana let out a giggle as she ascended into the air and hovered over to the other founding members, closely followed by Trunks.

"Are you two alright?" Superman asked.

"Don't worry, we're both fine," Diana assured him.

"I'll say. I haven't gotten a workout like that in I don't know how long," Trunks said stretching.

Flash shot Trunks a stunned look. "You have a canyon smashing battle with one of the strongest people in the world, and you just call it a workout?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it _was_ supposed to be a sparring match," Trunks reminded him.

"Yeah but…still."

As the two combatants dusted themselves off, Trunks was approached by Batman. "Impressive." He simply stated.

"Thanks," Trunks replied.

"But tell me something."

"What?"

"What was that golden form of yours?"

"Oh that? That was just…"

 _*Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.*_

Trunks paused as the group all heard the unmistakable sound of a slow, single person applause.

"You guys hear that too, right? It's not just me?" Superman asked.

"You mean the condescendingly slow clapping?" Flash answered. "Maybe."

"Hehehehehehe. Well, I must say that was a very entertaining battle." Said a deep rough voice.

Trunks' blood ran cold as the words reached his ears.

"I…I know that voice…" Trunks said shakily.

The hybrid Saiyan turned towards the direction of the voice and his worst fear was confirmed.

"BLACK!"

Surely enough, the dark doppelganger of Son Goku was standing on a tall rock formation, his arms crossed and the same sick sneer plastered on his face.

"Hello Trunks."

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **(A/N: And done. So yeah. I was originally going to have Trunks fight all the founders at once, but ultimately, I decided to have it be just Wonder Woman. Still, there's no telling if he won't eventually fight all the League (at least the 7 Founders). So anyway, Trunks' first REAL fight since getting healed. Hope I made the fight at least semi-believable considering it's just supposed to be a showcase sparring match so Trunks didn't use his ABSOLUTE maximum.**_

 _ **One more thing, if anyone has any major issues with my interpretation of Trunks' power, you're more than welcome to leave because I have no current intention to change it or get into any more debates in the reviews about Dragon Ball's power scaling. I don't feel like I'm nerfing Trunks here, but if that's how you see things and you have an issue with it, again you're welcome to leave or discuss it with me in a PM.**_

 _ **Next Time, Black appears before our heroes and Trunks is more than ready for his long-awaited rematch. This time however, he won't be fighting alone.**_

 _ **Until then Later! And I promise I'll try and update this story more frequently.)**_

 **PS: I FINALLY got my hands on a Nintendo Switch! That thing's been more evasive than someone spamming Double Team in a Pokémon Battle. Question now is, what do I get first, Splatoon 2, Pokken DX or Arms? (Don't say Breath of the Wild, I don't do Zelda).**

 **EDIT (9/26): Minor text fix.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Hope**

 _ **(A/N: No major message this time. This AN's here mostly because it's sort of obligatory at this point. Though before I forget, JavaCuck, I DID in fact get Splatoon 2 and so far, I'm enjoying it. With that said and done, let's get to it!)**_

 _Darkness Arrives: The Terror of Goku Black_

"Black!" exclaimed a seething Trunks.

The League all turned to follow Trunks' gaze and saw the dark Saiyan standing on a rock formation above them.

"Hello Trunks," Black sneered, his trademark wicked grin plastered on his face.

"So that's the guy who sent Trunks on an escape route through time?" Lanten asked.

"It is," J'onn confirmed, his eyes narrowing.

Trunks' fist clenched as he stared his latest archenemy dead in the eye. "So, you _did_ wind up here too."

Black narrowed his gaze. "Yes. Thanks to you, I was unable to finish my mission," he began. "But no matter. What I started in your world, I will begin again in this one!" Black declared.

"Trunks, what's he talking about?" Superman asked. He got no response as Trunks clenched his fists even tighter, his entire body shaking, just seething with rage. With an angered yell, Trunks transformed to Super Saiyan and rushed to Black at full speed.

"Trunks wait!" Superman called out to him. The Man of Steel's warning fell on deaf ears as the enraged Saiyan unsheathed his sword, prepared to strike.

"I won't let you condemn another world to damnation!" Trunks yelled raising his sword. When he brought the blade down, Black channeled energy into his right hand and caught it.

"What!?"

"Disappear Saiyan." The shadowy Saiyan clone charged a black ki blast in his free hand and fired, hitting Trunks in the body and blowing him back into the rocks. With a chuckle, Black spun the Z-Sword around holding it like a spear and threw it towards Trunks.

As soon as Trunks began picking himself up, he turned to see the Z-Sword flying straight at him and he briefly froze as there was no time to avoid the weapon. Before the sword could connect with the shocked Saiyan, it hit a green-glowing dart board.

Trunks quickly turned to see Green Lantern firing a beam out of his ring, straining. "Hey, could ya do me a favor and get outta the way!?" Lantern exclaimed.

Coming back to his senses, Trunks rolled out of the way and Lantern dispelled his construct, letting the Z-Sword hit the ground. The stunned Saiyan quickly rolled over and reclaimed his weapon just as the League founders regrouped with him.

"You know, from your fight with Diana, I figured you'd know better than to go charging in headfirst like that," Batman admonished.

With a grunt, Trunks replied, "I'm sorry, but the thought of what happened to my world happening to yours just…just…." Trunks trailed off.

The founders all turned to their black clad adversary who was now hovering towards their position, his hands behind his back nonchalantly.

"Okay, Goku Black," Superman began. "You have our attention, now how about answering a simple question for us," he demanded.

"Yes?"

"You said what you started in Trunks world would happen again in ours. What exactly did you mean?" Superman asked.

With a chuckle, Black descended a few yards from our heroes and slowly walked towards them.

"It's quite simple really," Black began. Pausing, he extended his hands to his sides, and answered, "I plan to eliminate all traces of mortal life in the universe!"

The Leaguers all reacted accordingly with gasps, and eyebrows raising and narrowing.

"You plan to do what!?" exclaimed J'onn.

"That's insane!" added Lantern.

Black's expression became more serious as he replied. "What it is, is destiny. Mortal life is the virus that spreads itself throughout the worlds. I've taken it upon myself to become the vaccine."

"You speak as if you're some sort of deity," Diana noted. "Who exactly are you?" she asked reaching for her lasso.

"Hmph," Black grunted. "None of you will live long enough to find out." Black then extended both hands and fired a barrage of black ki blasts at our heroes, forcing them to scatter.

"Guess the time for talk is over," Flash quipped.

"Take him down!" ordered Superman. On that note, the League and their Saiyan companion all charged at the shadowy villain.

With a confident smile, Black took a fighting stance and prepared to defend himself. The first to attack him was the Flash who zipped up to him and threw a speedy sucker punch. Black was able to raise his forearm to deflect the blow and counter with a knife edge strike to the face, knocking the Scarlet Speedster away.

Black turned to see Superman attempt to smash him with both fists. Warping away to avoid the attack, Black reappeared in the air where he was now being pursued by Green Lantern and J'onn.

The Lantern fired a beam at Black which proceeded to wrap around him while J'onn winded up a punch.

"Useless." With a mighty yell, Black let his energy explode and he broke free of Lantern's binding in a burst of black light. As soon as he escaped, he grabbed the attacking Martian by the arm and swung him around, throwing him into his ring powered teammate.

After dusting himself off, Black raised a hand prepared to fire another attack, but was distracted by a suspiciously bat-shaped projectile heading his way. He nonchalantly swayed his head aside to avoid it, but was caught off guard by the weapon exploding in a blinding flash of light.

As Black moved to shield his eyes, he was caught in a midair tackle by Superman who flew back down to Earth and slammed the dark Saiyan into the ground.

Black stood up looking more irritated than he did hurt. Turning his attention to Superman, he let out a contemplative, "Hmmmmmm?"

Superman flew towards the new foe and threw a full-strength punch at him. Black merely raised a hand and caught Superman's fist, though he inwardly had to admit, he definitely felt the impact of the blow.

Superman quickly punched with his free hand, but was again caught by Black. Having both hands incapacitated, Superman naturally tried to break away, but Black kept a firm grip on the Man of Steel.

"You…you're not like the others here," Black began. "You're much more powerful than these humans."

"Glad you realized it," Superman sternly replied.

"But, that won't be enough to save you from my retribution."

"Retribute this!" Narrowing his eyes, Superman fired a large blast of heat vision at Black causing him to release his grip and forcing him into a pile of rubble.

Black began to steadily pick himself up, but was knocked back down by a red blur. When he stood up again the same happened. On the third time, Black lifted his arm and was able to block Flash's blow this time. Not letting up, Flash unleashed a rapid barrage of punches which Black continuously deflected.

After a moment of punching and blocking, Flash's punches seemed to be getting faster; a bit faster than Black would like to admit he could handle. Not willing to give his opponent any sort of upper hand, Black quickly dashed backwards firing of a wave of energy at the speedster that he was effortlessly able to avoid.

As flash zipped around avoiding Black's counterattack, the shadowy menace vanished from his original position and reappeared next to Flash with a _'Fssssh!'._

Caught off guard by someone (other than Superman) briefly matching his speed, Flash took the full force of a kick to the gut sending him skidding across the ground.

Black slowly approached his downed opponent, his hand glowing. Before he could get close though, he quickly found his wrists getting tied up by a black cable and a golden rope.

Turning around, he found himself face to face with the Dark Knight and the Themyscirian Wonder.

"You humans just don't learn, do you?" Summoning his strength, he threw both of his arms forward, flinging both heroes ahead.

"Hmmph. You're the one who was fighting Trunks before," Black noted, his eyes fixed on Wonder Woman. "You must have some worthwhile strength to stand against a Saiyan. Which means, you may be just what I need to truly test my power!"

As Diana picked herself up and reeled in her lasso, she replied, "This is no sparring match you lunatic, this is your defeat!"

"I second that!" added Shayera. The Amazon and the Thanagarian both flew at their spiky haired adversary, but Black simply ascended back into the sky.

"I'll end you!" came from a voice Black knew all too well. In addition to the two flying women, he was also being attacked by Trunks again. Black merely grinned as he raised his guard once again.

Both Shayera and Trunks swung their weapons at Black who easily avoided both blows. He followed up by axe kicking Trunks in the head and firing ki blasts at the girls. Both Diana and Shayera were able to deflect the blasts and they continued their assault.

Shayera continuously attacked with her mace, but Black kept dodging. Eventually, he had grown tired of this attack and decided to end it. Shayera attacked once more, but this time, Black caught it. Shayera tried to pull her mace away, but Black kept a firm grip on the weapon. He then proceeded to thrust his knee into Shayera's gut, forcing her to release the mace and followed up by whacking her upside the head with it.

As Shayera reeled back, Black threw the mace at her, nailing her right in the face, knocking her unconscious. As she fell, Black dusted his hands off, but quickly turned to deflect a kick from a visibly angered Wonder Woman, but while he had his attention fixed on her, he was knocked away by a giant green fist.

"You better hope she's alright," Lantern began. "Because if she's not, I guarantee you won't be either!" he finished with scorn in his voice.

"Hmph, bold threat. Doubt you can back it up though," Black taunted.

"If he can't, then I will!" interjected Trunks, accompanied by Superman. The Man of Steel fired another blast of heat vision just as Trunks put his hands together and shot off an energy wave. Black flew away from the two's attack just as Green Lantern began firing at him as well, Black continued to fly circles around the three heroes, avoiding red, yellow and green energy beams. Finally, he decided to strike back.

"Up here boys!" Black said, his back facing the Sun. The trio had turned towards the fake Saiyan, and Trunks and the Lantern was forced to shield his eyes. Superman however, was able to see through the blinding light and dashed at Black once again.

As Superman approached him, Black cupped his hands together and brought them behind him.

" **Kaaaaa…meeeeeee…haaaaaaaaaa…meeeeeeeeee…."**

Trunks' willed himself to turn back to Black when he heard his voice and before he was forced to avert his eyes again, he took notice of Black's stance and briefly shuddered.

'Wait…he's not doing THAT is he?' "Quick Superman, get out of there!" Trunks hastily warned.

Superman quickly turned his attention to Trunks, then back to Black whose face was contorted into a twisted grin as a burst of black light crackled between his hands

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Black thrust his hands forward and fired a black colored version of the Turtle School's Signature attack at an unsuspecting Superman who took the blast full on.

"Grrraaaaaaahhhh!"

The Man of Steel was forced back as Black continued firing his devastating blast. Once the light died down and the smoke cleared, everyone turned their attention to a large crater in the ground; a crater containing the unmoving form of this Earth's Greatest Hero.

"Superman!"

J'onn, Flash and Batman all hopped into the crater to check on Superman but were blown back by a red and blue blur bursting out of the ground and back into the air. Superman's costume was torn in numerous places, burn marks across various parts of his body, and he himself was panting a great deal.

Black eyed Superman with a look of interest. "So, you survived that attack," he stated. "So it's true. You are much stronger than the others on this world." Black added slightly impressed.

"You haven't seen a thing yet!" Superman said dangerously. Black's face twisted into an anticipated smile as he dropped back into a fighting stance, prepared for Superman's next attack. Instead of Superman however, the one to attack Black was Trunks.

Appearing seemingly out of nowhere, Trunks launched a flying side kick at Black that was very easily avoided. Unsheathing his sword, Trunks followed up with a rapid barrage of sword slashes. Black continued to avoid Trunks' assault and managed to kick him away. Before Trunks could recover, Black charged energy into his hand and formed his trademark Hand Blade. Wanting to catch the Super Saiyan off guard, Black rushed Trunks and thrust his blade forward attempting to stab him.

Trunks quickly dashed backwards and retaliated by thrusting his sword at Black. The dark clone parried Trunks' blow and countered with a slash from his energy weapon. The two continued to attack and parry each other's attack when the barrage abruptly ended with the two clashing blades.

"I swear…I will make you pay for all the atrocities you've committed!" Trunks strained.

"That's my line, Saiyan," Black replied. "Don't think you're absolved of sin either."

"What're you talking about!?"

"You'll find out in the next world!"

With grunts of effort, the two slashed their blades against each other, creating a small spark and blowing both of them away from each other.

"Speaking of worlds, once you're out of the way, I must find a way back to our own dimension and finish my business on your Earth," Black stated.

Hearing this was more than enough to make Trunks snap. With an enraged yell, Trunks let his energy burst. Summoning all his strength, he threw a single punch at Goku Black. Unfortunately, it failed to make contact. When Trunks' fist was mere centimeters away from Black's face, the young Saiyan froze as a sharp pain filled his senses. Looking down, Trunks saw Black's bladed hand pierce through his midsection.

"Darn. I missed your vital organs," Black said mockingly. The Leaguers were all shocked stunned as they saw their new ally, who'd been able to fight Diana, freaking Wonder Woman, to a draw get beaten almost effortlessly.

Black forcefully pulled his hand out of Trunks' body letting a small stream of blood leak out. As Trunks grasped at his wound, Black lowly said. "This is the end of you." Black extended his hand and fired a single explosive shot at Trunks, blasting him out of the sky.

As Trunks fell back down Earth, he was quickly scooped up and gently placed onto the ground by J'onn.

"Trunks! Trunks!" J'onn exclaimed.

"T-t-that…bastard!" Trunks strained out, his hand over his wound. Trunks attempted to get back to his feet, but was quickly stopped.

"Don't try to sit up!" J'onn ordered.

"B-but B-Black!"

The Saiyan, the Martian and the others all turned back to Goku Black who was now preparing to fire another Black Kamehameha wave.

"I must admit, this has been a rather enjoyable battle. I never expected to find any beings this powerful in other worlds, but alas. All good things must come to an end."

The black light in the villain's hand grew ever brighter, his attack ready to be unleashed. Not wasting any time, Superman and Wonder Woman flew at Black to attempt to stop him from firing, but were too late.

" **KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

As the dark colored beam flew at the two heroes, Diana quickly flew in front of Superman and crossed her bracelets in front of them. Once the blast hit the Amazon, she was immediately forced back. To Black's surprise though, she was able to defend against the blast. Surprising him even more was when she started floating towards him. Slowly, but surely she was inching her way there, the blast dissolving against the mystical, unbreakable metal.

"Diana!" Superman exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me! J-just…get him!" Diana managed to get out.

With a nod, Superman flew above the blast and prepared to throw a punch at him.

"Not today!" Black exclaimed.

With a yell, Black let out a burst of energy blowing Superman away and increasing the volume of his Kamehameha against Diana.

The amazon was at her wits end. She couldn't keep struggling against the blast like this. Sooner or later, one of them was bound to give, and she had the sinking feeling it'd be her. Not one to be overcome by dismay however, Diana stayed strong and continued trying to push the blast back.

"I think it's time to end this!" Black said sternly. Before he could make his next move though, he took notice of a shining object approaching him. Stealing a glance to the side, he saw that it was Shayera's mace.

Back on the ground, a now conscious Shayera fell back to her knees, holding her head. "Karma, bitch."

Before Black could react, the spiked weapon struck him in the hand, forcing him to cease his attack, and causing Wonder Woman to land on the ground visibly exhausted.

Black was more irritated than hurt at the Thanagarian's last attack and was prepared to rectify that little situation. Before he could move though, his ring started crackling.

"What the-!? What's going on?" Black asked.

His question went unanswered as his body was bathed in a green glow, followed by the crackle of lightning.

Black placed a ki charged hand over his ring in an attempt to stop the crazy light show. It proved futile as lightning continued to spew from the ring until the bolts all conjoined at a single point and opened up a familiar black vortex.

"What!?"

"What's happening?" Flash asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should get away from him!" Superman suggested. Taking their teammate's advice, the group all proceeded to find some cover behind the various rock formations as the vortex began sucking in anything around it.

"W-why!? H-how!?" Black exclaimed.

"T-that…black hole…!" an injured Trunks said weakly.

"You've seen that before?" Batman asked.

"Before…I wound up…here!" Trunks managed to answer.

The Dark Saiyan attempted to fly away from the vortex, but the pull was much too great. Nigh instantly, he was pulled to the very edge of the shadowy hole.

"Dammit!" Black swore. "Don't think this is the end humans!" he continued. "We'll meet again, and you will all be eradicated! You hear me Saiyan!? You and every other pathetic mortal in all the worlds will be wiped out!" With a sadistic laugh, Black finally disappeared into the vortex as it closed behind him and dissipated.

Our heroes were now the only ones who stood in the empty canyon. So much had happened in so little time. Sure, the threat was gone for now, but this hardly felt like a satisfying victory, or any kind of win to be honest. A foe stronger than any they'd ever faced before had appeared and nigh systematically defeated each of them, and not just them, a visitor who'd shown off strength and skill to tango with the best of their own had also been taken down with seemingly little effort.

Speaking of which, that same visitor needed medical treatment (again), and fast.

"Mr. Terrific," Batman called into his comm. "Eight to the Watchtower, and have a medical staff ready." He ordered.

" _What happened? The new guy bite off more than he could chew?"_ Terrific replied.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that."

[Elsewhere]

A familiar black vortex appeared in a strange dimension unknown by most, and in said dimension floated a man garbed in black and grey.

"Where is this?" Black asked. Looking around, Black found himself surrounded by various crystals. Within those crystals lay images featuring figures he recognized and many he didn't. What caught his eye was the fact that some of them showed scenes featuring Son Goku and his friends, while others showed the fighters who he just faced that stood alongside Trunks.

"Hmmmmm…" Curiously, Black floated to a crystal showing Son Goku on Planet Namek. Placing his hand against it, he saw the scene play out: Freeza striking down the Namekian Piccolo, Freeza killing the bald earthling and Goku transforming into his Super Saiyan form.

The rush of the vision was more intense than Black had anticipated, and he forcibly pulled his hand away, panting.

"I don't know where I am," Black stated. "But something tells me that this place holds some very vital answers for me."

His familiar grin finding its way onto his face once again, Black flew off to begin his…research.

 **(To Be Continued)**

 _ **(A/N: And so, The Justice League has had their first run in with Goku Black and have just gotten a taste of what Trunks has had to deal with until now. As for Black himself, where is he? Fans of a certain Dragon Ball game may have a clue *wink* *wink*. On a side note, I**_ **REALLY** _ **need to get better at writing group fights, at least when it involves more than two people versus a single opponent. I feel like I could've done a few things better, but I do like the end result. Speaking of the end, for those of you wondering about why the vortex appeared, well, that'll be revealed in due time. Until next time).**_

 _ **PS. Special shout out to Dude64 and Sierra117, and a thanks to everyone who's stuck to the story thus far. Again, if you don't like the story, you're more than free to leave. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but no more arguments in the reviews. If you have an issue, take it up with me personally in a PM and we can discuss it like civilized people.**_


End file.
